Harry Potter y El Elegido
by Miyu WG
Summary: capitulo 4 arriba!!!! Que pasa al despertarse las chicas?? Y una visita inesperada a casa de Ronnie!!!Dejen r/r
1. Arabella Figg

Nota de la Autora: Hola a todos!!!!! Este es mi primer fic, y no podía ser de otro libro que de Harry Potter. Ante todo quiero dejar claro que el todos los personajes (a excepción de los que yo voy a inventar) son propiedad de J.K. Rowling además de todos los escenarios, etcétera. Este fic va a ser algo así como un 5º libro alternativo (inventado por mi) con una historia completamente inventada y con muchas cosas que me gustaría que pasaran en el libro original!!!!!! Va a ver aventuras, acción, muertes pero sobre todo muchisimo amor!!!!!! Es un fic especialmente romántico y 100% Ron/Hermione; aunque también será de Harry y ¿?; y que sepan que los celos van a reinar!!!!!!!  
  
Harry Potter y El Elegido  
  
Por Miyu  
  
Capitulo 1: La señora Figg  
  
Habían pasado varias semanas desde que termino el curso en Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, y desde entonces se encontraba (pasando las vacaciones de verano con los Dursley) en Privet Drive(un barrio de Londres) Harry Potter, un alumno de Hogwarts que acababa de terminar 4º curso. Para él este curso había sido, sin lugar a dudas, el peor curso de su vida. Y no fue malo por el hecho de que este curso se había visto obligado a luchar en el "Torneo de los Tres Magos" y se había enfrentado a la muerte en varias ocasiones, no, eso ya era rutina en la vida de Harry. Se llevaba enfrentando a la muerte desde que tenía un año de edad, cuando Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más poderoso del último siglo, entró en su casa, mató a su padre (lanzándole la maldición "Avada Kedabra") y posteriormente entro en su cuarto y mató a su madre. Tras esto, se aproximó a él para matarlo de la misma forma que mató a sus padres, pero Voldemort no contó con el hecho de que la madre de Harry se había sacrificado para salvarlo, creando una especie de escudo alrededor del niño. Por esa razón, cuando Voldemort le lanzó la maldición a Harry rebotó y le dio a él, despojándole de su cuerpo y de todo su poder y convirtiéndolo en un ser apenas vivo, por lo que se vio obligado a vivir oculto en los bosques, alimentándose de sangre de unicornio o parasitando el cuerpo de otros animales. A Harry tan solo le quedaron tres secuelas de ese encuentro: una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, el ser famoso en el todo el mundo mágico por el hecho de que El- que-no-puede-ser-nombrado cayera ante él, y el que se quedara sin padres, por lo que tuvo que quedarse con sus tíos Vernon y Petunia, los cuales odiaban la magia y le habían ocultado durante los diez años antes de que entrara en Hogwarts el hecho de que fuera un mago, y la verdadera razón por la que murieron sus padres. Y luego, desde que entró en Hogwarts, por una u otra razón se había enfrentado a Voldemort (en el primer año al mismo mientras parasitaba el cuerpo del profesor de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, irónico, en segundo con su recuerdo) o a su vasallo Colagusano(en tercero, el cual traicionó a sus padres y luego fingió su muerte para echarle la culpa al padrino de Harry, Sirius Black, que fue encarcelado por ello, aunque se escapo ese año, y solo sabían la verdad sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, el director del Colegio: Albus Dumbledore, el profesor de pociones: Severus Snape, por el cual Harry tenia un odio total, que era reciproco, y la señora Weasly: madre de Ron) el cual se había reencontrado el pasado año con su señor. Este último curso, también se había enfrentado a Voldemort, pero esta vez fue el peor de los últimos encuentros con él (descontando el de su infancia). Ya que tras este último encuentro, el señor tenebroso había retornado. Así es, Voldemort había vuelto, y Harry se sentía terriblemente culpable, ya que una de las razones gracias a las que pudo conseguirlo fue con un poco de su sangre, que su vasallo Colagusano le cogió y la vertió en un caldero junto con cenizas del cuerpo del padre del Señor Tenebroso y una mano de Colagusano. En el caldero se introdujo el ser en el cual se había convertido Voldemort y había salido convertido en el hombre que era antes. Harry se había salvado de morir por un pelo, ya que consiguió escapar a tiempo de Voldemort (tras coger la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ésta, que había sido cambiada por un traslador, lo condujo a él y a Cedric Diggory, el otro campeón del Torneo, ante Voldemort) pero no tuvo la misma suerte Cedric, al cual mató Voldemort nada mas verlo puesto que no le servía para nada. De la muerte de Diggory también se sentía terriblemente responsable Harry, ya que Cedric cogió la Copa con él porque Harry se empeño. Por estas dos razones, Harry se había pasado el verano encerrado en su habitación, sin ni siquiera escribirse con Sirius o con sus amigos, estaba muy deprimido. Y encima, para mas inri, Dumbledore aún no le había dado permiso para poderse ir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones a casa de Ron, cuya familia era la única que le mostraba cariño. Tenía que estar con los Dursley, los cuales odiaban a Harry, (aunque Harry tampoco los quería mucho que digamos). Pero las pocas veces que los había visto este verano Harry los había visto muy extraños: seguían siendo muy desagradables con él pero estaban continuamente preguntándole que cuando se iba a ir con su "amigo ese, el anormal" a pasar el resto de las vacaciones de verano y Harry se había dado cuenta de que se mostraban muy raros cuando salían, mirando hacia todos lados constantemente, y habían puesto un sistema de alta seguridad por toda la casa, era como si tuvieran miedo, miedo a que alguien les pudiera hacer algo. Y Harry creía saber el por qué y de quien, ya que al llegar a Privet Drive Harry se había visto obligado a contarle a sus tíos lo del retorno de Voldemort por petición de Dumbledore, ya que si hubiera sido por él no se lo haría contado, por 2 razones: como dije antes, los Dursley odiaban la magia y por otro Harry no quería que supieran nada de su vida fuera de Privet Drive. Pero Dumbledore le dijo que era necesario que ellos lo supieran, por seguridad de Harry. Harry estaba convencido de que tenían miedo de que El Señor Tenebroso viniera y les hiciera algo por ¿protegerlo y cuidarlo? durante los 10 años antes de su ingreso en Hogwarts o que viniera por Harry les dañara a ellos, y que por eso estaban tan interesados en que Harry saliera pronto de su casa. Pero eso no dependía de él sino de que Dumbledore le escribiera diciéndole que ya podía irse. Pero esa mañana paso un imprevisto que cambió drásticamente el transcurso del verano. Harry estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación cuando escuchó un ruido enorme que además hizo temblar toda la casa seguido a su vez de un grito de dolor y otro muy agudo de horror. Harry se despertó de golpe y para variar, como estaba intrigado por el ruido, decidió bajar a la cocina a ver que pasaba. Se puso sus gafas y bajó corriendo las escaleras, al menos lo que pudo de ellas, ya que lo que se encontró al final de la misma le hizo esbozar la primera sonrisa de todo el verano: ahí, tirado en el suelo y taponando la escalera se encontraba su primo Dudley (el cual estaba, por increíblemente que parezca, mucho más gordo que él año pasado)que tenía todo su cuerpo echado encima de su pierna izquierda y no paraba de llorar. Al lado se encontraba su tía Petunia también llorando por ver así a su hijo e intentando inútilmente mover su cuerpo rollizo. Tío Vernon estaba en la cocina hablando apresuradamente.  
  
- Envíen inmediatamente una ambulancia al número 10 de Privet Drive - decía Tío Vernon a la telefonista, de repente se puso a gritar - ¡¡¡He dicho 10 no 100!!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo que tengo que esperar 30 minutos??!! ¡¡¿¿Qué clase de servicio de ambulancias es éste??!! ¡¡Mi hijo se ha caído de la escalera y se ha fracturado una pierna!!  
  
Harry no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al oír lo que le había pasado a Dudley. En el acto, Tío Vernon dirigió enseguida una mirada asesina a Harry, se despidió de la telefonista y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry. Pero no pudo subir la escalera porque Dudley estaba en medio, gimoteando, parecía un elefante herido, junto a tía Petunia que seguía llorando e intentando mover fallidamente a Dudley del suelo. -¡Que haces ahí parado!- le grito a Harry Tío Vernon -; y encima te ríes de u pobre primo. ¡Eres la desgracia de esta familia! ¡Haz tus maletas, te vas a ir a casa de ala Señora Figg hasta que volvamos del hospital con Dudley. ¡Y no demuestres tu anormalidad en casa de ella! Harry se quedo de piedra. Lo que le faltaba, irse a casa de la Señora Figg. No pisaba su casa desde hacía 5 años, cuando a los Dursley no se les ocurrió otra cosa que llevar a Dudley a Disney World, y como no, a Harry lo dejaron con ella. La señora Figg se pasó los 9 días que pasó con él hablándole de sus gatos, atiborrándole de galletas (hasta el punto que engordó 2 kilos); y dándole pellizcos en los cachetes. Y si eso ya era molesto cuando tenia 10 años, imagínate cuando estaba a punto de cumplir los 15. Pero bueno, no tenía otra opción que ir a su casa. Ahora estaba convencido de que aunque Dumbledore le dejara no podría ir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones a casa de Ron. No podía irse si estaba en casa de la señora Figg. Harry subió la escalera sin rechistar, y se dispuso a hacer la maleta. Pero entonces se dio cuenta. Con las dimensiones de Dudley y lo exagerada que es Tía Petunia, seguro que lo tenían que llevar a un sitio de rehabilitación especial para niños extremadamente obesos, y eso les ocuparía la mayor parte del verano, sino todo. ¿Y si llegaba el día 1 de septiembre, cuando tenía que coger el Expreso de Hogwarts, y no estaba nadie para llevarlo a la estación? No podía llevar su baúl con todas sus cosas del colegio, su escoba, y la jaula de Hedwig (su lechuza), a casa de la señora Figg sin que esta le mirara con cara de "A este le falta un tornillo". Ella era una simple muggle, y no entendeía nada. Así que decidió coger y arriesgarse a bajar a preguntarle al Tío Vernon que qué podía hacer con sus cosas. Al descencender por la escalera se encontró con una imagen aún más graciosa que la anterior: había unos 8 hombres de mediana edad con el uniforme del 061(N/A: no sé cuál es el número de emergencias en Londres, sorry) alrededor de una camilla increíblemente ancha(unos 2 metros de anchura) intentando con todas sus fuerzas llevarse a Dudley; junto a ellos, Tía Petunia les gritaba que trataran con mas delicadeza a su hijito y Tío Vernon se quejaba del mal servicio del 061.Aunque le entraron unas ganas enormes de reír, esta vez Harry se contuvo y se aproximo lentamente hacia Tío Vernon. Cuando estaba junto a él le dijo muy tranquilamente:  
  
- Tío, ¿Cómo voy a llevarme las cosas de mi colegio a casa de la Señora Figg? -Preguntó Harry. - La vieja Señora Fig. no se encuentra ahora mismo en casa pero me dijo que si tenía algún problema y no tenía donde meterte que la llave de su casa se encontraba bajo la maceta de dibujitos de estrellitas -dijo Tío Vernon sin mirar a Harry a la Cara, pues seguía pendiente de los Enfermeros- meteremos las cosas en la habitación que siempre has ocupado al ir y las encerrarás en el armario. Y recuerda: ¡¡¡¡No demuestres ningún signo de tu anormalidad o te las verás conmigo!!!!  
  
Harry subió inmediatamente a su habitación, e hizo el equipaje, por lo menos la caída de Dudley había servido para que Harry se olvidara durante un rato del sentimiento de culpa que le embargaba, mientras que lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar que era muy extraño que la Señora Figg le hubiera dicho a Tío Vernon eso de "si pasaba algo", era como si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar. "¿Pero qué estoy pensando?" - se dijo para si mismo Harry- "No pienses tonterías Harry, seguro que fue una mera coincidencia". Harry termino de empacar sus cosas y cuando oyó que una puerta se cerraba de golpe, y dejo de oír los gritos de su primo, bajo la escalera con su baúl y la jaula con Hedwig. No estaban ni Tía Petunia ni Dudley, tan solo Tío Vernon, que se encontraba sentado en un sillón esperándolo con impaciencia y que al verlo soltó una mueca de asco.  
  
Vámonos, tengo prisa, me voy enseguida al Hospital- dijo Tío Vernon.  
  
Antes de salir a la calle, Tío Vernon freno a Harry y sacó su cabeza por la puerta. Miró hacia ambos lados y tras comprobar que no había nadie en la calle, empujo bruscamente a Harry y lo echó a la calle. Rápidamente, llegaron a casa de la Señora Figg, Tío Vernon cogió apresuradamente la llave y abrió la puerta. Acto seguido le dio otro empujón a Harry, lo metió dentro y le entregó la llave.  
  
- Dale esta llave a la Señora Figg y sobre todo recuerda: ¡¡No muestres ningún indicio de tu anormalidad!!- le gritó por último Tío Vernon a Harry, justo antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer.  
  
Harry se quedó solo en la casa. Mientras subía la escalera se fijo en que toda la casa estaba decorada con muebles antiguos, las paredes eran de un color rosa palido y en toda la casa había un extraño olor mezcla entre perfume de mujer y olor a gato. Dejó las cosas en el armario de una pequeña habitación en la que siempre se había quedado cuando había estado en esa casa, era rosa también, con una cama de matrimonio con una colcha blanca y al lado una mesita de noche con una lamparilla blanca a juego. Tras esto, bajo al salón y se dispuso a sentarse a esperar a la Señora Figg cuando se percató de que estaba totalmente lleno de gatos. "Un paraíso para Mione"- penso para sí Harry, ya que a su amiga le encantaban los gatos.  
  
Al no poder sentarse (puesto que estaban todos los gatos por encima de los sillones dando vueltas) se acercó a la chimenea, sobre la que había 3 fotografías: en la primera se veía retratada a una chica de unos 20 años de cabello negro y ojos de un intenso azul eléctrico, vestida con unos jeans gastados y un top ajustado. Estaba sentada en un banco delante de un establecimiento. El lugar le parecía familiar pero no sabia exactamente de qué. Harry no sabía quien era la muchacha (muy guapa, por cierto), la foto no era muy antigua, debía de tener, como mucho unos 15 años; y Harry no sabía de ningún pariente cercano de la Señora Figg, ya que no tenía hijos. Debía de ser una ahijada o una sobrina. La siguiente foto era de 2 niñas, de unos 11 años, una de las cuales reconoció como la chica de la foto anterior pero mas pequeña, y la otra, pelirroja y con ojos verde esmeralda, le sonaba muy familiar pero tampoco de qué. La foto estaba hecha en un patio muy grande de al parecer una casita de campo. Por último, cogió el marco que quedaba y vio una foto en la que se encontraban las dos chicas junto a 4 chicos mas o menos de su edad. Ésta última foto estaba hecha en un parque de atracciones muggle. Mientras contemplaba la fotografía, para intentar averiguar de qué le sonaba la chica, se escuchó una puerta cerrarse, la puerta de la entrada. Inmediatamente soltó la foto, tiró a un gato de una silla y se sentó en ella. La puerta del salón se abrió. En él entró la señora Figg, la cual no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vió. Lo miró y esbozó una gran sonrisa, sin muestras de sorpresa al verlo.  
  
- Hola jovencito, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te ví.- le dijo a Harry. - Hola señora Figg- le contestó Harry. -¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer?- le pregunto la señora Figg - Muy buena idea, estoy muerto de hambre- Harry no mentía, con todo el bullicio de esa mañana no había podido ni desayunar.  
  
Fueron a la cocina, la mesa ya estaba puerta y la comida servida. Era extraño, cuando entró en la casa Harry miro en la cocina y creyó no ver nada, bueno, no se habría dado cuenta. Durante toda la comida, la señora Figg se dedicó exclusivamente a hablar sobre sus gatos. Cuando ya estaba Harry medio dormido de tanto escuchar hablar de gatos a Harry lo despertó un comentario que le hizo la señora Figg:  
  
Hay que ver que mala suerte a tenido tu primo de caerse por la escalera.  
  
¿Cómo se había enterado de la caída de Dudley si no había hablado con sus tíos?. Bueno, tal vez si que había hablado con ellos y él no lo sabía así que se limitó a decirle que si y a seguir comiendo.  
  
Durante el resto de la tarde la señora Figg se dedicó a volver a hablar de sus gatos. Al llegar la noche, se despidió de ella y se fue a dormir, pero un extraño ruido lo despertó a mitad de la noche. Se puso las gafas y bajó apresuradamente la escalera con miedo a que hubiera un ladrón pero se encontró con lo último que esperaba encontrarse: ahí en medio del salón se encontraba la joven de la foto, la morena, aunque con unos 10 años mas; con una varita en la mano, una tarta gigante en medio de la mesa del salón que decía: "Feliz cumpleaños Harry", y 5 lechuzas encima de las sillas. Los gatos tenían puesto todos un gorrito de fiesta cada uno.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Feliz 15 cumpleaños Harry!!!! - le dijo al chica a Harry al verlo llegar. ¿Quién es usted?- le dijo Harry entre intrigado y asustado,- ¿Dónde está la señora Figg?. - Yo soy la Señora Figg - le dijo sonrientemente la joven, y añadió - Mi nombre completo es Arabella Figg. Soy la chica de las fotos. Y esa que está a mi lado en las fotos era Lily Evans, tu madre.  
  
Continuará........  
  
N/A: Me ha salido un poco largo y se que no tiene nada de romance pero en el próximo capítulo empezarán los líos. Harry, Ron y Mione se volverán a ver, Harry tendrá una celebración muy especial por su cumple y sabremos toda la historia sobre Arabella!!!!!. Reviews por favor, buenos o malos, admito sugerencias. Si no, significará que no les gusta el fic y dejare de escribirlo.  
  
Hasta el próximo capitulo: Miyu 


	2. Un cumpleaños mágico

N/A: Hola a todos de nuevo!!!!! Siento el retraso, es que he estado en el hospital con apendicitis pero por fin he subido el 2º capítulo, espero que os guste!!!!!!! Si estáis leyendo esto significa que si!!!! Tengo planeadas un montón de situaciones comprometidas, malentendidos, y como dije en él capitulo anterior: asesinatos. Pero bueno, iran pasando las cosas poco a poco, con lo que advierto que este va a ser un fic muuuuuuuyyy largo, a partir de este capitulo empiezan los lios ya que Harry, Ron y Mione se vuelven a encontrar, y habrá mas de una sorpresa al final del fic!!!!!! R/R por favor, necesito saber si les gusta, sino no me merece la pena seguir escribiendo la historia. Bueno, ya me enrollo demasiado, pero antes de empezar tengo que agregar que todos los personajes (a excepción de los que yo voy a inventar) son propiedad de J.K. Rowling además de todos los escenarios, etcétera. Dedicatorias: Quiero dedicar este capitulo a todos mis amigos de la ASUC, en especial a Choichi (Que tambien escribe 2 fics de HP, SOS Hogwarts y La generacion perdida, leedlos en humor!!) a Alberto y a Jose; a mi amiga Maika a Andrea, Bea, María, a mi hermanita Miriam y a Rupert Fan, y por supuesto a todos cuantos me leeis. Respuesta a reviews: -Rupert Fan: Cómo me alegra que te guste y mas a ti, que eres de mis autoras de fics favoritas, es mas, me animé a escribirlo tras leer Ron y Hermione 4e (terminalo pronto por favorrrrrrr, me tienes con una intriga de muerte)Espero que te guste el capitulo. Te he agregado a mi msn: miyu_sse@hotmail.com el otro es miyu_wg@hotmail.com. Agregarme please. Ah!!!! Perdón por lo de 10 de Privet Drive, sabía que era el 4 pero se me paso, alguien sabe cuando sale el 5º libro en españa?  
  
Harry Potter y El Elegido  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2: Un cumpleaños mágico  
  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- exclamó Harry muy sorprendido, no se lo podía creer- ¿Cómo va a ser usted la que Señora Figg? Tendría que ser...  
  
- Una bruja, eso es Harry - le interrumpio la mujer acabando la frase por él- durante tus estancias en mi casa me he mantenido con la apariencia de mi madre, mediante el uso de poción multijugos  
  
-¡¡Pero eso no puede ser!!- grito Harry aún sin creerselo.  
  
-¿Cómo que no puede ser? Eso es tan cierto como que tu eres un mago.  
  
-¿Cómo sabe usted que yo...?  
  
- Harry, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que durante todos estos años el Ministerio de Magia te iba a dejar tan solo con hechizos protectores en Privet Drive y no te iban a dejar a un mago adulto renovando esos hechizos, poniendo mas y velando por ti muy de cerca?- le dijo Arabella.  
  
-Es verdad, no lo había pensado... Al menos eso explica el de que usted le dijera tan oportunamente a tio Vernon lo de "si pasaba algo" , el que no se asombrara al verme en la casa y el que me dijera durante la cena que "qué mala suerte a tenido tu primo de caerse por la escalera"; porque supongo que usted no habló con mi tío sino que tiene altos conocimientos sobre adivinación, ¿o me equivoco?- le dijo Harry a Arabella ya mas tranquilo.  
  
-¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! Tienes razón, eres muy agudo Harry, sí, me encanta la adivinación y me gusta mirar en mi bola de cristal de vez en cuando. Hace una semana vi en ella lo que iba a pasar en casa de tus tios y por eso hablé con tu tío para decirle que si pasaba algo te vinieras a mi casa. Ademas ya era hora de que me presentara tal y como soy, al fin y al cabo ya no había porqué ocultarte nada, y estoy segura de que tanto Lily como James hubieran deseado que lo supieras todo, al fin y al cabo soy tu madrina.  
  
-¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!!- exclamó Harry aún más sorprendido que antes, además estaba profundamente confundido - ¡¡¿Qué tenía usted que ver con mis padres?!! Y ¡¡¿Cómo que usted es mi madrina?!!  
  
-Calma Harry, siéntate aquí a mi lado - dijo apartando 5 gatos del sofá y sentándose en él- Te contaré la historia paso a paso para que la comprendas. ************Historia de Arabella*********** "Yo nací y viví durante los primeros años de mi vida aquí, en Londres. Mis padres eran magos, pero les encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con los muggles. Su forma de vida, aparatos, etc. les fascinaba.("Cómo al Señor Weasly", pensó para sí Harry)Así que decidieron vivir en un barrio muggle de Londres. Junto a nosotros vivía un matrimonio muggle: los Evans. Eran una pareja muy simpática y agradable, por lo que muy pronto se hicieron amigos de mis padres. Ellos tenían dos hijas: Petunia y Lily. Me críe con ellas. Petunia era dos años mayor que yo, pero Lily era de mi edad. Poco a poco, Lily y yo nos hicimos muy amigas, tanto que eramos como hermanas, ella era para mí la hermana que nunca tuve. Pasabamos el día juntas, riéndonos y jugando. Pero con Petunia fue distinto. Estoy segura que desde el principio no le caí bien, a pesar de ser tan solo una niña de 3 años cuando la conocí. Petunia era aparentemente la niña perfecta: ordenada, limpia, lista, mona, pero no es oro todo lo que reluce. Desde pequeña mostraba un carácter muy despectivo hacia Lily. Odiaba todo aquello que se pudiera clasificar como "anormal". Le encantaba abusar de nosotras, robarnos los juguetes y mostrarse superior a Lily. Adoraba ser el centro de atención. Creo que por eso le caía tan mal, porque Lily y yo terminamos sintiendonos mas hermanas de lo que eran ellas en sí. Por supuesto, mis padres no le contaron a los Evans que eramos magos, tenían que llevarlo todo en secreto para no alarmar a los muggles. Pero yo si le conté a Lily que era maga, se lo contaba todo. Me juró no contarselo a nadie y cumplió al pie de la letra su promesa. Solia traermela a casa donde le enseñaba mi escoba voladora, o donde tomabamos grageas de todos los sabores. Lily siempre mostro un gran interes por la magia y todo lo "extraño". Era totalmente distinta a su hermana. Todo iba muy bien hasta que a los 11 años recibí la carta en la que se me notificaba que habia sido admitida en Hogwarts. Estaba muy deprimida. Por un lado deseaba ir a Hogwarts, pero por otro no quería separarme de Lily. Pero entonces ocurrió lo último que podía esperar que pasara. Al día siguiente de recibir mi carta de Hogwarts, muy temprano, Lily llamó a la puerta de mi casa.  
  
-Bella tengo algo muy importante que contarte!!!!!!!!!- me dijo muy nerviosa.  
  
-Tranquilizate Lily.- le dije intrigada por el comportamiento de mi amiga, quien, generalmente, no solia presentar ataques nerviosismo como ese -; Bien, que ocurre?  
  
-No te lo puedo contar ahora Bella; mi madre me ha mandado para decirte que te vengas junto con tus padres a comer a casa. Te lo contaré entonces. Por favor, no faltes, es muuuuyyyyy importaaannnnteeeeee!!!!!!!- gritó mientras se iba a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
A la hora de la comida, como habiamos quedado, mis padres y yo llegamos a casa de los Evans. Tengo que reconocer que estaba realmente intrigada por aquello tan importante que Lily tenía que decirme. Durante el 1er plato nadie hablo, los señores Evans y Lily simplemente sonreian. Petunia, a diferencia de sus padres y de su hermana, parecia estar tan intrigada como nosotros, se veía que ella tambien estaba esperando a que sus padres le contaran qué pasaba. De repente, la señora Evans dijo:  
  
-Anoche Lily nos contó que ustedes son magos.  
  
En ese instante, se me cayo el tenedor( estaba comiendome el filete) al suelo. Mis padres y yo nos quedamos blancos, sin saber que decir, ellos miraban fijamente a los señores Evans(los cuales estaban como si hubieran dicho lo mas normal del mundo muggle); mientras que yo miraba a Lily con cara de ¿por qué me has traicionado?. Al mismo tiempo Petunia estaba petrificada, con una cara de pánico horrible.  
  
-¿Por qué se lo has contado?- le pregunté a Lily.  
  
-Es que no se creían lo de la carta, y si no se lo contaba no me dejarían ir. Creían que era una broma pesada. Pero ciertamente, ¿quién se creería una carta de ese tipo traída por una lechuza si no sabe que los magos existen?- dijo sonriendome Lily.  
  
¿Pero que estaba diciendome Lily? ¿Cómo que sus padres no la creerían sino les decía que era ellos eran magos?No podía ser, era imposible, solo podía haber una razon coherente, que Lily fuera...Entonces, de golpe, Lily habló y me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
  
-Anoche recibí una carta del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. Soy una bruja como tú Bella- dijo muy feliz Lily.  
  
Mis padres y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Lily bruja. Quien lo iba a decir. Pero bueno, tras unos instantes de paralización por la sorpresa de la noticia, me puse muy contenta, Lily iba a entrar conmigo en Hogwarts. Ya no nos ibamos a tener que separar. Entonces las dos no echamos a reir y empezamos a hablar de que la llevaríamos al Callejon Diagon con nosotros para comprar los libros. Mis padres hablaban muy animadamente con los padres de Lilly, cuando de repente un grito interrumpio la agradable velada.  
  
-¡¡Sois unos monstruos!!- gritó Petunia- Sabia que erais raros, pero nunca pense que podiais serlo tanto. Y tu hermana eres otra anormal como ellos. ¡¡Mama, papá, ¿Cómo pdeis estar tan tranquilos ante una noticia como esta?!! ¡¡Y encima estais felices,sois unos monstruos!!- volvio a repetir Petunia, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo a su habitación horrorizada. Desde ese momento quedo claro que Petunia nos odiaba tanto a Lily como a mi. Creo que en el fondo lo que sentia era envidia de su hermana, pero bueno, yo no sé tan solo lo que ví, no lo que pensaba. Petunia odiaba todo lo referente a la magia, sobre todo desde...  
  
*******Interrupción de la Historia de Arabella**********  
  
-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó sin querer Harry, no quería interrumpirla. Automaticamente se cerró la boca con las manos. -No te preocupes Harry- le dijo dulcemente Arabella- Tu tía Petunia siempre odio la magia, pero recuerdo que hace 17 años desapareció de repente. Al parecer, Lily me contó que se había ido de viaje con su novio, tu tio Vernon. No volvió hasta un año despues y volvió odiandonos aún mas tanto a tu madre como a mí, al igual que su odio hacia la magia se incrementó. No se exactamente por qué, solo se que se inccrementó. Bueno voy a seguir con la historia.  
  
********Vuelta a la Historia de Arabella*********  
  
A pesar de todo, Lily y yo eramos muy felices haciendo los preparativos para nuestro ingreso en Hogwarts. Llegó el día en que teníamos que coger el Expreso de Hogwarts. Lily y yo nos despedimos de nuestros respectivos padres y nos subimos en el tren. Estabamos muy nerviosas. En el tren ya no quedaban vagones libres así que entramos en el que vimos mas desocupado. En el tan solo había dos chicos de nuestra edad, uno con el pelo muy rebelde y gafas y el otro de cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve. Ambos eran muy guapos. Al vernos, el chico moreno nos llamó y nos dijo que nos sentaramos con ellos.  
  
-¿Para vosotros tambienes vuestro primer año?- les pregunté.  
  
-Sí- me respondió el chico moreno;- Mi nombre es Sirius Black. Encantado de conoceros y este es mi mejor amigo, James Potter.  
  
-Encantadao- dijo James. Ambos chicos esbozaron una sonrisa.  
  
-Mi nombre es Arabella Figg- dije  
  
-Y yo soy Lily Evans- dijo Lily- Menos mal que nos hemos conocido porque estabamos completamente solas.  
  
-Creo que seremos muy buenos amigos- dijo James sonriendo a Lily, la cual se sonrojó.  
  
Al cabo de un rato entraron en nuestro compartimento otros 2 chicos, Remus Lupin, el cual era muy simpático, y Peter Pettigrew. Al llegar a Hogwarts, los 6 fuimos elegidos para Gryffindor. Eramos muy felices, nos hicimos muy amigos.Pero claro está, al cabo de unos años ese amor se convirtió en algo mucho mas fuerte. Yo ya notaba que Lily se ponía muy nerviosa al ver a James, así que cuando en 5º curso James y ella llegaron diciendo que eran novios no me sorprendí en absoluto. A su vez, un buen día me pasó algo increible. Mi mejor amigo, Sirius, me cogió y me confesó que me quería. Así que empezamos a salir juntos. Tras salir de Hogwarts, Lily y James se casaron, mientras que Sirius y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Cuando naciste tú Harry, ellos nos pidieron que fueramos tus padrinos. Aceptamos encantados. Yo era muy feliz, además, estaba a punto de casarme con Sirius. Pero un día una desgracia cayó sobre nosotros. Lily y James estaban siendo perseguidos por Lord Voldemort, así que nombraron como su guardian a Sirius, quien mejor que su mejor amigo. Sirius llevaba un tiempo raro, se rumoreaba que había un espía entre nosotros. Pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Estaba extrañada pero, por supuesto, la última persona en la que desconfiaria era en él. Pero una mañana llamaron a mi puerta muy temprano. Sirius no había vuelto a casa la noche anterior. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Albus Dumbledore. Abrí inmediatamente, extrañada de que hubiera venido a visitarme, y mas tan temprano.  
  
-Arabella, tengo que hablar contigo- me dijo con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado en él.Era bajo pero a la vez nervioso y trist  
  
-Que pasa Dumbledore? Ha ocurrido algo malo? - pregunté alarmada. Tenía un mal presentimiento.  
  
-Será mejor que te sientes.-me dijo  
  
Me senté asustada, me temía lo peor.  
  
-Arabella, anoche Voldemort cayó.-Dijo Dumbledore, me quede de piedra- Pero antes de caer mató a Lily y a James. -¡¡QUE!!-grité. Me quedé paralizada. Tenía unas ganas terribles de llora pero no podía.  
  
-Tras matarlos, se acercó a Harry para lanzarle la maldición "Avada Kedabra" pero milagrosamente el rayo rebotó y le dio a él.Harry tan solo tiene una pequeña cicatriz. Lo hemos llevado con sus tios los Dursley.ç  
  
Rompí a llorar, no podía aguantarlo mas.  
  
-¿Pero por qué no me lo habeis traido a mi, soy su madrina?-le dije lorando a mares.  
  
-Espera, aún no he terminado.Como ya sabes, Sirius era el guardián de los Potter. Bueno, él era el espía. Selo dijo todo a Voldemort, y esta mañana, en pleno centro de Londres, huyendo de los magos, ha matado a 13 muggles y a Peter Pettigrew. Se lo han llevado a Azcabán.  
  
Era lo que me faltaba, ya no podía ni gesticular palabra, mis mejores amigos muertos y mi novio su asesino. Me había estado engañando durante todo ese tiempo. Lloré, y lloré, Dumbledore no intentó pararme y la verdad es que se lo agradecí.Al cabo de un rato me dijo que iba a tener que ir con él a declarar en el juicio de Sirius, ya que al ser su pareja, se podía creer que yo sabía algo. Tras 2 semanas de idas y venidas de declarar, no tuve que ir mas. Sirius fue encarcelado y yo libre de cargos. Le pregunté a Dumbledore que por qué no me daba ya al niño, que yo era su madrina y tenía que educarlo. Pero Dumbledore respondió que no podía por varias razones: la primera que yo no estaba en condiciones de criar a un nioño con mi estado anímico; la segunda que era conveniente que el niño se criara lejos durante un tiempo del mundo mágico, después del trauma que había pasado, y la tercera que existía el riesgo de que vinieran mortífagos a buscar a Harry o incluso que Sirius escapara y viniera a matarlo, y por supuesto el primer lugar al que iría sería a mi casa a buscarme a mi o al niño. Al menos le pedí a Dumbledore que me dejara cuidar del bebe aunque fuera en la distancia. Así que me ofreció que me hiciera pasar por una anciana viejecita vecina de los Dursley (mi madre quería mucho a Lily por lo que se ofreció a prestarme pelo suyo para que me transformara en ella), cuidaría de Harry de vez en cuando y me encargaría de protegerlo mediante hechizos y magia blanca.  
  
**********Fin de la Historia de Arabella********** Ahora Harry lo tenía todo claro, las fotos, las adivinaciones, ademas ¿cómo no había sido capaz de pensar que él tenía que tener una madrina como todo el mundo?. Se sentia contento de saber toda la historia, feliz por haber averiguado lo que Bella tenía que ver con él y su familia, pero a la vez se sentía mal porque él sabia que Sirius era inocente y el hecho de pensar en todo el sufrimiento que tenía que haber pasado Bella por una mentira. -Y así a transcurrido mi vida desde entonces,- Bella sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos y empezó ha hablarle- fingiendo ser quien no era cada vez que estabas cerca. No era conveniente que supieras nada hasta después de tu ingreso en Hogwarts, y como hasta hoy no hemos tenido la ocasión de vernos desde entonces pues no te había podido contar. - le dijo Bella muy sonriente a Harry.- Ademas de cuidar de ti trabajo en el ministerio, así que he tenido que evitar hacer magía cuando tu estás cerca. Gracias a Dios, mi chimenea está conectada a la Red Flu, por lo que cuando tenía que hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo podia irme sin llamar mucho la atención si bajaba las persianas(ya que me he dado cuenta de que tu tía está siempre espiando). Además he evitado tener que encontrarme con mi aspecto real a Petunia. Me alegro mucho de haber podido contarte toda la historia, yo quería mucho a tus padres, y a ...  
  
Bella dejó de hablar, bajó la cabeza para que Harry no la viera pero era demasiado tarde, Harry había visto como una cristalina lágrima resbalaba por el bello rostro de su madrina. Harry estaba seguro de que ella estaba llorando por Sirius, y lo peor es que no podía decirle que él era inocente. Seguramente no le creería y además antes de contarselo a cualquier persona, aunque fuera a Bella, tenía que preguntarselo a Sirius. Además no sabía como reaccionaría ellla si se lo contara, así que se calló la boca y decidió esperar a hablar con su padrino.  
  
-Perdona Harry, es que fue muy duro para mí ¿sabes?, yo estaba locamente enamorada de él y que me hiciera eso...- pero rapidamente, Bella cambio el tono de voz y dijo como si nada hubiese pasado- ¡Bueno Harry, como te dije antes, muy feliz cumpleaños! ¡Este es un regalo muy especial para mi ahijado favorito! Siento no haberte regalado nada años anteriores, pero hubieras sospechado si lo hubiera hecho.  
  
Harry abrió el pequeño paquete que le acababa de entregar su madrina. Lo que encontró dentro de él era algo que no había visto en su vida: era como una cinta de VHS muggle, pero tenía un botoncito rojo delante y una pequeña pantalla donde debería de estar la etiqueta.  
  
-Es un video mágico, Harry. Si pulsas el botón, podras ver el contenido del video, en la pantallita.  
  
Harry pulsó el botón, intrigado por el contenido del video. Acto seguido, la cinta se puso de un color rojo intenso y la pantalla se encendió, pero antes de que proyectara ninguna imagen la pantalla empezo a absorverlo a él y a Bella, la cual estaba sonriendole. Harry no entendia nada, sintió un leve mareo, parecido al que sentia cuando viajaba con polvos flu, por lo que cerró los ojos y esperó a que la sensación de malestar se le pasara. Al volver a abrir los ojos se encontraba en un lugar muy familiar para él, el campo de quidditch de Hogwarts, pero en él había lgo distinto, no sabía que. Bella se encontraba junto a él, sonriendo le. De repente vio aparecer a las personas que menos habría esperado ver. Eran 2 chicas y 3 chicos, una morena y la otra pelirroja. Uno d los chicos tenia el cabello alborotado y otro la cara muy palida. Tendían que tener unos 15 años. Harry se quedó boquiabierto.  
  
-Sí, Harry, son tus padres, junto con Sirius, Lupin y yo cuando teniamos 15 años. Peter Nos estaba grabado con su camara mágica(N/A: Que funciona en Hogwarts porque no es electrónico!!!!!); está es mi pelicula favorita. Quiero que te la quedes.Las películas mágicas tienen la peculiaridad de que te meten en la película y lo ves como si lo vivieras, pero los personajes no te ven a ti. Bueno Harry, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy, es tu cumple, así que ya otro día verás el video entero. Pulsa el botón "stop" del mando que tienes en tu mano izquierda y nos iremos, vale Harry?  
  
Harry no quería irse, en realidad, queria quedarse alli viendo a sus padres(que seguian haciendo tonterias sin percatarse de su presencia). Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenia un mando en la mano. No sabía a que se referia Bella con eso de "muchas cosas que hacer" pero tenía razón, ya vería el video otro día. Así que le devolvió la sonrisa a Bella, que seguia mirandole, echó un último vistazo a los rostros felices de sus padres, cerró los ojos y pulso el botón "stop". Acto seguido se volvía a encontrar en el salon de Arabella, con la película en la mano. La volvió meter cuidadosamente en su cajita y al voltearse vio como Arabella estaba apoyada en una pared, quitandole los pergaminos a las diversas lechuzas que había en el salón, cogió los cinco pergaminos y 2 paquetitos que tambien habían traido las lechuzas y se lo dio a Harry.  
  
-Será mejor que los leas a solas. Voy a la cocina a hacer un té. Ahora vuelvo. Cuando termines llamame.  
  
Harry se quedó a solas, primero abrió una carta cuyo formato llevaba viendo los 4 años anteriores, era la carta que le informaba de su ingreso ese año en 5º curso en Hogwarts, con un listado de los libros y el material escolar para este curso adjunto. El segundo pergamino estaba sellado con el onograma de Hogwarts, claramente era de Hagrid. El pergamino decía lo siguiente:  
  
"Querido Harry: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!Pronto empezarán las clases y nos volveremos a ver. ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando? Espero que no tan mal como de costumbre y que estés bien. Yo estoy con Olympe (Madame Maxime) de viaje para cumplir con la misión que Dumbledore nos asignó a final del curso pasado. No te puedo decir donde estoy porque es secreto pero estoy muy contento de poder ayudar a Dumbledore a luchar contra Quién-tú-sabes, espero que aún no te sientas culpable de lo que pasó. Y recuerda, lo que tenga que pasar pasará. Cuidate. Saludos Hagrid.  
  
PD:Olympe tambien te envia saludos, el regalo es un dulce que compramos al pasar por Francia. Olympe dice que está delicioso. Espero que te guste."  
  
-¿Dónde estará Hagrid?- pensó Harry en voz alta- Bueno ya me enteraré. A ver, a ver lo que me ha mandado- Harry abrió el paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo en el cual ponía " J'aime Paris" ; dentro había un gran croissantte de chocolate, en cuyo centro había pinchada una banderita francesa en la que ponia: Feliz Cumpleaños Harry- Bueno esto tiene mucha mejor pinta que sus dulces. A ver que pone en el siguiente pergamino.  
  
Harry abrió el 3er pergamino, nada mas abrirlo reconoció la letra, era la letra de su amigo Ron.Harry comenzó a leer:  
  
"Querido Harry: ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! ¿Cómo estás? Mi padre me ha contado que estás en casa de una bruja amiga suya del ministerio. ¿Qué haces en su casa? Bueno, ya me contarás. Hay que ver que no me has escrito en todo el verano, espero que no sea porque te sigues echando la culpa de lo de Diggory y de que retornara El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Yo me he estado escribiendo con Hermione, me ha contado que la final no se fue con ese Krum a Bulgaria, que está con sus padres pasando las vacaciones en el sur de España, en la Costa del Sol me ha dicho. Como has podido notar, este año no te he enviado mi regalo por vía lechuza, prefiero dartelo en persona,"  
  
¿En persona?¿Cómo va a darmelo en persona?- pensó Harry.Siguió leyendo  
  
" Estarás pensando que como voy a dartelo en persona, pues bien, ¿Por qué no quedamos el día 31 de julio (o sea, el día de tu cumple) en el parque de atracciones mágico Katchan Land (N/A: lo siento, no se me ocurrió otro nombre, es el nombre de un parque de atracciones que aparece en el manga mint na bokura;de Wataru Yoshizumi). Se encuentra a unos 20 kilometros de mi casa y dicen que es fantástico, mi madre nunca me había dejado ir porque decía que era muy caro, pero este año la hemos convencido. Al parecer la bruja con la que estás sabe donde está y te llevará (eso me hadicho mi padre). Hermione tambien vendrá. Nos veremos en el parque. Ron P.D: ¡Mi madre dice que te traigas tus cosas, que Dumbledore ya deja que te vengas a pasar el último mes de vacaciones en mi casa! También vendrá Hermione."  
  
-¡Qué bien!- Gritó Harry- Ahora veamos quien me escribe el 4º pergamino.  
  
" Querido Harry: ¡Felicidades! Espero que estés bien. Yo estoy de vacaciones con mis padres en la Costa del Sol (Sur de España). Esto es precioso. Ron me ha contado que ya te dejan ir a pasar el resto del verano a su casa. Yo también voy a ir así que nos veremos allí. Bueno lo cierto es que nos veremos antes, concretamente el día de tu cumpleaños en Katchan Land. Quedamos a las 12 y media de la mañana en la puerta. ¿OK? Ya te entregaré allí mi regalo. Espero que aún no te estés torturando por lo de Cedric. Tenía que pasar eso es todo. Bueno, como creo que no estarás muy al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo mágico te voy a contar lo mas importante que ha pasado en estas últimas 4 semanas: Fudge sigue negando el retorno de El Señor Tenebroso, pero han aparecido varios magos y brujas muertos por el norte de Alemania, Países Bajos, etc. Pero tranquilo, nada por aquí cerca. Bueno, aquí me despido, hasta pronto. Hermione"  
  
"Así que varios magos muertos, bueno, mejor no preocuparse, Hagrid tiene razón, lo que tenga que pasar pasará.- pensó Harry- Bueno, vamos a ver de quien es la última carta."  
  
"Querido Harry: ¡Felicidades! Espero que estés muy bien, yo estube viajando para cumplir con la misión que me encomendó Dumbledore. Hay que ver que no escribir ni una misera linea a tu padrino en todo el verano, estoy muy enfadado contigo, ¡es broma! ¿Cómo voy a estar enfadado con mi ahijado favorito, y mas el día de su cumpleaños? Ahora me encuentro en casa de Lupin, te manda muchos recuerdos, lo mas seguro es que este año nos demos unos cuantos paseos por Hogwarts así que allí nos veremos, sino es que nos vemos antes, ya que posiblemente me pase undía de estos por casa de los Weasly para verte (ellos ya saben todo, me lo ha dicho Ron, y Dumbledore me ha contado que te irás a su casa). Bueno, espero que los Dursley no te tengan muy martirizado. Un abrazo muy fuerte. Tu padrino: Sirius P.D.: ¡Espero que te guste el regalo, es de Lupin y mío!  
  
- Dios mío que lío.- exclamó Harry tras leer la carta, sin haber abierto el paquete.  
  
Antes de hacerlo se paró a pensar. "A ver, Bella cree que Sirius es culpable, Sirius no sabe que estoy en casa de ella, ella no sabe que me carteo con Sirius, ¡me estoy liando!, bueno, ya arreglarán ellos sus problemas.Yo voy a abrir el regalo de Sirius". Harry empezó a desenvolver una caja grande, como de un juego. Al terminar de desembalarla no pudo evitar soltar un grito:  
  
-¡Dios mío!-exclamó Harry al ver el regalo. Era aparentemente un juego de realidad virtual, pero no era eso. Se llamaba "Mundiales de Quidditch, forma parte de ellos". Al abrir la caja solo se encontró con una pequeña pantalla, como la de un mini ordenador muggle, encima de la cual estaban las iniciales del juego. Harry se puso a leer las instrucciones. Al parecer, había que tocar la pantalla, te saldría una lista de todos los anteriores mundiales de Quidditch, tocando con el dedo se elegía un mundial, tras esto, había que elegir un equipo, un puesto (buscador, golpeador, cazador o guardián) y decir tu nombre, acto seguido la pantalla de abducia y empezabas a jugar como si fueras un jugador del equipo seleccionado. Cómo si fuera real, empezabas a vivirlo. Harry estaba impaciente por jugar, pero cuando se disponía a ello, Bella entró en el salón alarmada.  
  
-¿Pasa algo Harry?- preguntó extrañada.- Caray Harry, ese es el nuevo juego de Quidditch, he oido mucho hablar de él, es carísimo ¿Quién te lo ha regalado?, porque supongo que tu amigo Ron no ha podido ser, ya que no tienen mucho dinero.  
  
Harry se puso muy nervioso, no sabía que decirle, no podía contarle que era de sirius, así que improvisó.  
  
-A sido un regalo conjunto de Ron, Hermione y Hagrid, es un regalo que vale para los próximos 5 años.- dijo Harry nervioso, no le gustaba mentir, y menos a su madrina-, bueno, ¿de qué conoces a el padre de Ron? ¿Y cómo sabía él que yo estaba en tu casa?- dijo rapidamente cambiando de tema.  
  
-Ahh, Arthur trabaja también en el ministerio. Aunque es mas mayor que yo nos llevamos muy bien, es muy simpático. Ayer me lo encontré por la mañana y le conté que te vendrías por la tarde a mi casa.Y bien, ¿que te han dicho tus amigos?.  
  
-Pues que hoy nos veremos en el parque de atracciones Katchan Land a las 12 y media de la mañana, y Ron me ha dicho que me vaya a su casa. ¿Puedo?  
  
-¡Claro que sí Harry! Yo misma te llevaré. Oye, ¿qué te parece si durante este año voy a verte de vez en cuando a Hogwarts? Ya es hora de que desempeñe mis funciones de madrina, como por ejemplo que el año que viene en vez de irte a casa de los Dursley te vengas a mi casa. ¿vale?  
  
-¡Si! Estoy deseando mudarme a tu casa.- Harry abrazó de la emoción a Bella. No se lo podía creer, siempre había deseado irse a vivir a un sitio que no fuera la casa de sus tios, hubiera deseado que también se viniera Sirius, pero dado el hecho de la confusión entre ellos, le bastaba con irse a casa de su madrina.  
  
-Bueno Harry- dijo Bella separando a Harry de ella- Tendré que hacer algunas gestiones en el ministerio, pero estoy segura de que me dejarán. Ademas, como el Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto es mas seguro que te vengas a mi casa. Bueno Harry, son las una y media de la madrugada anda, vete a a la cama, que mañana nos espera un día muy ajetreado. Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches- dijo Harry. Se apróximó a su madrina y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Se dio la vuelta y cuando se disponía a subir la escalera rumbo a su dormitorio se dio cuenta de que había olvidado preguntarle algo muy importante- Oye Bella,¿Cómo sabes que el Señor Tenebroso ha retornado?  
  
-¡Ay Harry!¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que estoy informada de todo lo que te ocurre en Hogwarts? Dumbledore me lo cuenta todo, incluso cuando Sirius escapó de Azkaban y fue por ti y tu te salvaste de milagro. Además, sabía que El Señor Tenebroso volvería, y si encima tu eres el que lo vio me lo creo aún mas. Lo sé todo. Ahora vete a la cama.  
  
Harry subió las escaleras, entró en la habitación y se arropó entre las mantas. "Bueno, exactamente todo no lo sabes"pensó Harry, cerró los ojos y se durmió. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alrededor de las 10 y media de la mañana, Bella entró en la habitación de Harry y lo despertó. Rapidamente, Harry y ella empaquetaron todo el equipaje de él, bajaron el baúl al piso inferior, desayunaron y cargaron el baúl en una coche que había en la puerta de la casa.Era un Ford Fiesta, y no era un coche normal ya que volaba y era mucho mas espacioso por dentro de lo que parecia por fuera. A Harry no le llamó la atención el coche, ya que el Señor Weasly tuvo uno prestado por el ministerio 3 años antes. Bella cerró la casa, y , junto con Harry se montó en el coche. "Vamonos"dijo ella.  
  
Llegaron a Katchan Land a las 12 y cuarto. Hermione y Ron aún no habían llegado así que Bella dejó a Harry en la puerta del Parque y le dijo:  
  
-Harry, yo me voy al Ministerio, quédate aquí esperando a tus amigos, yo volveré a las 8 de la tarde para traerte el equipaje y despedirme de ti. Estate aquí en la puerta esperandome a esa hora. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Está Bien. Hasta luego Bella.  
  
Bella se alejó despidiendose con la mano de Harry. Éste se apoyó en la pared del kiosco de la entrada del parque a esperar a sus amigos. Al cabo de 10 minutos divisó a lo lejos la figura de un joven pelirrojo con ojos azules muy alto. Sin duda alguna era Ron. Ron estaba bastante cambiado desde el curso anterior, ya no estaba tan flacucho como antes sino que se había convertido en un chico bien formado y además muy guapo, también había crecido. Pero dado el caso de que Harry no era gay tan solo se percató de que estaba mas alto.  
  
-Hola Ron  
  
-¡Hola Harry! He venido con algo de retraso porque el tren mágico que me trae desde mi casa se ha retrasado, además mi madre me ha obligado a traerme a Ginny conmigo y ella se ha demorado bastante en salir del baño.  
  
Es cierto, Harry no se había dado cuenta, pero al lado de Ron se encontraba una chica bien hermosa, de cabello color rojo fuego y cortado a mitad de la espalda. Ginny estaba realmente muy cambiada. Ya no era aquella niña pequeña que se cortaba cada vez que veia a Harry, ahora era físicamente toda una mujer, le había crecido el pecho, tenía un cuerpo esbelto y las piernas largas. Ahora era realmente una chica muy guapa. Estaba al lado de Ron, sonriendo a Harry. Llevaba unos jeans gastados y un top ce licra negro. No se podía creer que esa fuera Ginny.De repente un grito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-¡Harry, Harry!- Ron estaba gritando a Harry- Joder Harry escuchame, no me prestas atención, estás como atontado.  
  
Era cierto, Harry no se había dado cuenta pero se había quedado como un bobo mirando a Ginny. "¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?" -pensó Harry.- "¿Qué hago mirando a Ginny?; Es que me ha llamado mucho su cambio- se respondió a si mismo- La verdad es que está muy bonita" Harry salió de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a hablar con Ron.  
  
-Perdona, no te prestaba atención. Es que me llama la atención el que te hayas traído a tu hermana- mintió Harry.  
  
-No te preocupes, no os daré que hacer. Feliz cumpleaños Harry- dijo con una amplia sonrisa Ginny.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante esa dulce sonrisa, pero volvió a pensar "¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?Solo me ha sonreido es la pequeña Ginny, la hermana de Ron. Harry lo único que te pasa es que te llama la atención su cambio".-se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
-Gracias Ginny.- dijo Harry- se volteó hacia Ron y le preguntó- ¿Dónde está Mione Ron?  
  
-Pues no se, me dijo que estaría aquía la 12 y media.¿Bueno, que tal las vacaciones?  
  
Harry y Ron empezaron a conversar mientras esperaban a Mione. Pero Harry no podía evitar echar una mirada de vez en cuando a Ginny, la cual seguía sonriendo. A la una menos diez, pareció una chica que venía corriendo hacía ellos.Tenia el pelo marrón enmarañado y los ojos castaños. Era Hermione. Pero ella también estaba muy cambiada. Ahora tenía un cuerpo mas de mujer, estaba mas alta (mas o menos de la altura de Harry) y lucia enos mini shorts con un top ajustadísimo beich. Sin embargo a Harry le llamó la atención que para haber estado en España estaba muy blanca.  
  
-¡Hola chicos! ¡Hola Ginny! ¿Qué tal? Siento el retraso pero es que ayer llegue del viaje y me dormí esta mañana, por lo que he llegado tarde¿Me perdonan?-dijo Mione en tono suplicante?.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban de piedra, mirando a Hermione con los ojos como platos, Harry de asombro y la mirada de Ron, bueno es indescriptible, estaba mirando a Mione de la misma manera en que Harry había mirado a Ginny momentos antes, claro que de esto ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, incluido Harry que no sabía de que forma había mirado a la hermanita de Ron.  
  
-No te preocupes mujer- dijo finalmente Arry, que había dejado de mirarla hacía ya un rato, solo que no hablaba porque estaba de nuevo contemplando a Ginny, la cual estaba ahora junto a Hermione hablando del verano.  
  
Ron seguia sin articular palabra anodadado mirando a Mione. De repente, pareció despertar y le dijo a Mione en tono interrogante:  
  
-¿No estás demasiado blanca para haber estado en la playa?  
  
-Ehh,- Hermione se puso nerviosa- Es que no me gusta mucho tomar el sol por lo que me pasaba el día estudiando la arquitectura española.- el tono de Mione no sonó muy convincente, pero Harry se lo creyó. Ron no parecía muy convencido.Mione añadió- ¡Ay! ¡Cómo extrañaba ponerme este tipo de ropa!  
  
-¿Por qué Mione? Si en España hace mas calor que aquí.- dijo Ron  
  
-Es que ademas cogí un resfriado muy fuerte debido al cambio de clima por lo que me pasaba el día vestida con ropa de invierno.- añadió rapidamente.- Bueno, vamos a estrar ¿no?  
  
-¡Si venga vamos!- dijo Ginny.  
  
Pero Ron la frenó.  
  
-Espera un momento Gin. Harry ¿Qué tiene que ver la mujer con la que estabas viviendo contigo?.Puses contarlo, Gin ya sabe todo lo de Sirius.  
  
Harry les contó la historia a sus amigos sin saltar ningún detalle. Al terminar la historia Hermione añadió:  
  
-Joder que lío tienen montado.Bueno, si Dumbledore no le conrtó la verdad sobre Sirius a Bella será por algo ¿no? Ya arreglarán sus problemas. Aproposito a las 8 menos cuarto he quedado aquí con alguien. ¿Me acompañareis?  
  
-Claro, además a las 8 Bella me traerá el equipaje.  
  
-Una última cosa Harry.- dijo Ginny sacando una caja de una mochila/bolso que llevaba a la espalda, era una caja grande, parecía que no podría caber en el bolso, pero era una mochila estilo mary Poppins: todo cabía - Este es el regalo de cumpleaños de los tres.  
  
Harry abrió la caja. Era la equipación oficial de los Chudley Cannons, el equipo de Quidditch favorito de Ron.  
  
-¡Gracias chicos!-Exclamó Harry y le dio un abrazo a sus amigos.  
  
-Si quieres te guardo el regalo Harry,- dijo Ginny  
  
-OK gracias Ginny. ¿Entramos ya?.  
  
-¡Sí!- gritaron los demás al unisono.  
  
Se pasaron el resto del día divirtiendose, se montaron en la casa del terror(con fantasmas de verdad y asesinatos usando las maldiciones imperdonables, pero era una simulación); en el tren volador, (que era como una montaña rusa pero voladora) en una simulacion de quidditch donde jugaban todos a la vez( Harry era el buscador, Ron el Guardian, y Gin y Mione las cazadoras),y en muchos más. Ademas comieron en un bar del Parque llamado el Caldero Seco. Harry se sentia en casa. Sin darse cuenta, se les pasó el día volando y llegaron las 7 y media. Así que por deseo de Mione todos se dispusieron a ir hacia la puerta del Parque. Por el camino Ron y Mione se pusieron a hablar de a que hora habían quedado con la señora Weasly en casa. Ginny se había apartado un poco del grupo, así que Harry se acercó a ella y le preguntó:  
  
- Ginny, ¿Por qué te apartas del grupo?.  
  
-Es que quiero que mi hermanito se quede a solas con Mione-dijo picaramente. Pero Harry no cojió la indirecta- Bueno Harry, ¿Qué mas te han regalado?  
  
-Ah, pues....  
  
Harry se quedó hablando con Ginny hasta que llegaron a la puerta del parque. Era la primera vez que hablaba con Ginny sin que ella se pusiera colorada, resultaba que la chica era mucho mas simpática de lo que parecia. Además era graciosa. Al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con un gran perro negro sentado.  
  
-¡Hocicos!- gritó Harry, y corrió a abrazar al perro.Harry estaba tan contento de ver a su padrino que se olvidó de el hecho de que eran las 8.  
  
Mientras acariciaba al perro oyó un grito que hizo que automáticamente se volteara. Era Bella que le había traido el equipaje.  
  
-¡Harry! Aquí traigo tus ma..le...tas- el tono de su vozcada vez era mas pausado. Se había quedado fijamente mirando a Hocicos- ¡tú! ¡tú! No, no puede ser.....  
  
Plof, Bella se desmayó en medio de la estrada. Harry se sintió como un idiota. ¿Cómo no se había acordado que Bella vendría.? Ademas al ser amiga de los merodeadores sabria lo de Hocicos.  
  
-¡Vamos! ¡Llevemosla a una habitación de el Caldero Seco!- gritó Mione.  
  
Todos asintieron y la llevaron apresuradamente a la habitación anes de que ella despertara. Todos suponian que se iba a formar un gran estruendo en cuanto Bella despertara.Nada mas cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Pusieron a Bella sobre la cama y Sirius se convirtió en hombre.  
  
-¡Oh Dios mío Bella!- gritó, dijo acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de la chica.  
  
Harry y los demás sintieron que debían de desaparecerse de esa habitación, pero cuando se aproximaban a la puerta Sirius los frenó.  
  
-Teneis que ayudarme, no podeis iros. Ella no entenderá nada.  
  
En ese momento Bella abrió los ojos y como Sirius estaba bloqueando la puerta tan solo vio a Harry.  
  
-Ay Harry, ¿Qué hago aquí?, -preguntó la mujer mirando a Harry- Ay Harry no sabes la pesadilla que he tenido, me encontré con...con...con...- Bella había se había reincorporado y se había quedado fijamente mirando a Sirius, el cual estaba como petrificado, sin saber que hacer o decir. Bella se dispuso a dar un grito por lo que Harry le tapó la boca. Ella se desizo de las manos de Harry, pero en vez de gritar le dijo muy nerviosa a Harry- ¿Pero qué haces Harry? ¿Es que no sabes quién es? Él es el responsable de la muerte de tus padres, él es...es...- y rompió a llorar. Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, hasta que Sirius se acercó a ella.  
  
-Bella, estas equivocada, fue una confusión- se dispuso a tocarle la cara cuando ella se levantó de golpe y se alejó unos 2 metros de él pero sin dejar de llorar ni de mirarlo a la cara.  
  
-¡No me toques!-le gritó Bella-¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Te aprovehaste de mí! ¡Mataste a todos esos muggles y a Peter! ¡Y le dijiste a Voldemort donde estaban Lilly y James!  
  
-No, espera Bella, estás en un error, yo no hice nada de eso fue ese imbecil de colagusano- añadió rapidamente Sirius.  
  
-¡No me mientas! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso! ¡Yo te quería! ¿Y que hacias con él Harry es que no lo sabes todo?  
  
-Bella,- dijo Harry en tono tranquilizador- yo pensaba igual que tú hasta que hace un año y medio me encontré con Sirius y con Lupin y me contaron toda la historia. Dumbledore, no sé por qué, no te contó toda la verdad porque él sabe la verdad sobre Sirius, nosotros vimos a Colagusano, Sirius lo perseguía y él le tendió una trampa, se transformó en rata y se fue a vivir con la familia de Ron.  
  
-Es verdad- añadió Ron.  
  
-Por favor escucha su historia.Hazlo por mí.  
  
-Está bien Harry, la oiré por ti.- dijo Bella. Se sentó en la cama y le dijo a Sirius- A ver, cuentame tu historia. Sirius le contó todo, desde sus sospechas hasta cuando se fugó con el hipógrifo. Al terminar el relato, se produjo un silencio muy incómodo hasta que fue roto de nuevo por los sollozos de Bella.  
  
-¡¿Pero por qué no me lo contaste?!- le preguntó Bella a Sirius llorando- ¿Por qué no me contaste que el guardián de Lily y James era Peter y no tú? ¿Por qué no me contaste que sospechabas de él?  
  
-No quería que te pasara nada. Si tú lo hubieras sabido abrías corrido a ayudarme y no quería que te dañaran.- le dijo Sirius cabizbajo.  
  
-Pues estás en lo cierto Sirius Black. Hubira movido cielo y Tierra por ti. Además si esa historia es cierta por qué no te has puesto en contacto conmigo en este último año. Realmente yo no te importaba nada ¿verdad?-le dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Eso no es cierto- dijo Sirius, se acercó a Bella y se puso de rodillas delante de ella; Harry y los demás cada vez se sentían mas fuera de contesto.- Tu eres la persona que mas he querido en mi vida. Precisamente si no he ido a verte ha sido porque el ministerio tendría tu casa muy vigilada este último año. ¿O no es cierto?  
  
-Vale, eso es cierto pero está el correo vía lechuza y muchas otras cosas para comunicarse.- de repente se puso a llorar amargamente y le gritó a Sirius- ¡Tú no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado estos 14 años! ¡Pensaba que solo me habías utilizado, que eras un asesino! Estuve muy deprimida ¡Quería morirme! Por que para tú información Sirius Black lo perdía todo ese año, a mis amigos, a mi novio, ¡Y al bebe que estaba esperando!¡ Por qué estaba embarazada de 2 meses, iba a decirtelo esa noche!- y empezó a llorar aún con mas ganas.  
  
Sirius se quedo aún mas petrificado de lo que había estado antes. Definitivamente él no sabía que su novia estaba embarazada. Harry y los demás en ese momento si que se sintieron fuera de lugar, se aproximaron a la puerta para irse, pero esta vez Sirius no les impidió salir, estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, mirando fijamente a Bella.  
  
-Mejor los dejamos solos.- dijo Harry. Ron y los demás asintieron y se alejaron silenciosamente del Hotel/ Bar.  
  
Cuando ya estaban algo lejos del Hotel Hermione no pudo evitar hablar:  
  
-¿Quién iba a poder decir que Bella perdió un hijo de Sirius?  
  
-Definitivamente la cagó hasta el fondo. -Añadió Ron.- Bueno, mientras esperamos a ver que pasa, por qué no vamos a comprar algodón de azucar?  
  
-OK- dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.  
  
Compraron los Algodones y sentaron en un banco a esperar a que Bella y sirius volvieran. Cuando apareció una persona que no podía hacer otra cosa que empeorar aún mas la cosa.  
  
-Herr...mio...ne- dijo una voz con acento extranjero.  
  
Todos levantaron la cabeza al unisono, y se quedaron mirando fijamente al chico, era Viktor Krum. Cada uno lo miraba con una cara distinta: Hermione estaba blanca, Harry y Ginny totalmente sorprendido, y Ron, cada vez estaba mas rojo, pero no era un rojo de vergüenza, era de ira, como si quisiera lanzarse al cuello de Krum y matarlo.  
  
-Vik...Viktor -dijo totalmente blanca Hermione- ¿Qué...qué haces aquí?  
  
-No he podido aguantarrr todo este día sin tu compañía, te echaba de menos. Aunque ayer fue cuando te veniste de Bulgarria es como si hubierra pasado una eterrrnidad.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Has estado en Bulgaria?!- le gritó Ron a Hermione adelantandose a Ginny y Harry.  
  
Continuará....  
  
¿Qué pasará con Sirius y Arabella?¿Se reconciliarán? ¿Y Ron? ¿Matará a Krum?(N/A: yo espero que sí, jajajaja) ¿Por qué Mione a ocultado su viaje a Bulgaria? ¿Qué le pasa a Harry con Ginny? Todas las respuestas y mas las sabremos en el proximo capitulo.  
  
N/A: Qué, ¿Os ha gustado? Bueno ha sido muy largo pero es que había mucho que contar. Por favor, dejad al menos 10 reviews o no continuaré. Acepto quejas, elogios, pero no seais muy crueles conmigo. También admito sugerencias de qué queréis que pase.  
  
Muak  
  
Miyu 


	3. Situación comprometida

N/A: Hola a todos de nuevo!!!! Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que sigo enferma y ademas he acumulao un montón de examenes por faltar a clase ^_^U. Gracias a todos por leer mi fic. Espero que este capítulo no os decepcione. Lo que pasa es que yo soy muy forofa de los capítulos largos, ya que te dicen mas cosas. Os digo esto porque este también va a ser un pelín largo .He decidido que de vez en cuando voy a cambiar a quien cuenta la historia según su punto de vista de las cosas, no siempre va a ser Harry, aunque él va a ser la mayoría de las veces, también pondre a mi Ronnie reflexionando y a Mione, lo que piensan. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Buena idea? Tal vez para el prox capitulo lo cambie a la sección Harry/Ginny, aunque ellos no son la pareja protagonista, en mi fic no hay 1 pareja protagonista hay 2. Bueno, ya me enrollo demasiado, solo quiero añadir que todos los personajes (a excepción de los que yo voy a inventar) son propiedad de J.K. Rowling además de todos los escenarios, etcétera. Kisses.  
  
Respuesta a los Reviews:  
  
-Rupert Fan: Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Te advierto que van a pasar un montón entre Ron y Hermi, un montón de malos rollos, este capitulo está especialmente centrado en mis dos parejitas preferidas. Espero que te guste.  
  
-Ginny132002: Como me alegra que te guste, no te preocupes que Ronnie no va a matar a nadie, ni siquiera a pegarle, aún tiene autocontrol, ademas mi niño no merece ir a Azkaban por un estupido como Krum.  
  
-Hermi12: Jajajaja, no te preocupes que tendras lios amorosos a reventar. Solo espera.  
  
-CurlsofGold: Yo también lo odio a muerte, pero es que si me lo cargo tan pronto no podremos er a mi Ronnie tan lindo el celoso. Espero que te guste el chapter.  
  
Solo me que da añadir que dedico el chapter a todos los que me leeis, a mis amigos de la ASUC, a mis amigas Bei y María, a mi hermana Miriam y a Todos los Fans de Harry Potter. Espero que os guste.  
  
Harry Potter y el Elegido  
  
  
  
Capítulo 3:Situación Comprometida  
  
Harry y Ginny se quedaron de piedra ante la reacción de Ron, ellos estaban molestos pero no tanto como Ron (que estaba cada vez mas rojo de ira y miraba a Hermione con una cara....por no decir como miraba a Krum, parecia que iba a matarlo.) Harry solo había visto a Ron tan enfadado en una ocasión: en el baile de Navidad del año anterior cuando se peleo con Hermione porque se había ido al baile con Krum. Pro tenía algo de razón al enfadarse, ¿por qué les habria mentido Mione?. Hermione por su parte estaba aún mas blanca que cuando vino Krum. "Sabía que esto iba a pasar" pensó la chica.  
  
-Viktor me dejas hablar un rato con mis amigos a solas por favor?- le dijo a Krum.  
  
-Porrr supuesto Herr...mio...ne , vendrrre en 10 minutos.-dijo Krum, el cual no se daba cuenta de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente (N/A: este tío, definitivamente es gilipollas).  
  
Cuando Krum se hubo alejado (con la atenta mirada de Ron siguiendole los pasos). Ron se volvió a Hermione y volvió a insistirle:  
  
-¡¡Estamos esperando una respuesta!! ¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE HAS ESTADO EN CASA DE ESE??!! ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ NOS HAS MENTIDO??!!- dijo Ron elevando por palabra el tono de voz, terminando gritando, de tal modo que la gente se paró a ver que pasaba.  
  
-Bueno es que....quería evitar esta situación- dijo algo entrecortada Hermione.- Sé que no te cae bien Viktor.  
  
-¡¡CLARO Y ESO YA ES EXCUSA SUFICIENTE COMO PARA MENTIR A TUS AMIGOS, ¿NO?!! ¡¡ TE PREGUNTÉ SI HABÍAS IDO A BULGARIA Y ME DIJISTE QUE NO!!- dijo Ron realmente rojo, parecía que iba a explotar.  
  
-¡¡ ES QUE, COMO TE YA TE HE DICHO, RONALD WEASLY NO QUERÍA QUE TE ENFADARAS, SABÍA QUE ESTO SUCEDERÍA SI TE ENTERABAS!! ¡¡VALE, TAL VEZ ME EQUIBOQUE EN NO CONTAROSLO PERO TAMPOCO ES PARA QUE TE PONGAS ASÍ, Y TAMPOCO ERA DEL TODO UNA MENTIRA, ESTUBE UNA SEMANA EN ESPAÑA A PRINCIPIOS DE VERANO!!- dijo Hermione, ya enfadada, no soportaba que Ron le hablara así y alzo la voz como él.  
  
-¡¡CÓMO NO ME VOY A ENFADAR SI TE HAS IDO DE VACACIONES A CASA DE UN DESCONOCIDO!! ¡¡ NO ME FIO DE ÉL, ES DE DURMSTRANG, Y ADEMAS ERA EL OJITO DERECHO DE KARKAROF, SEGURO QUE SUS PADRES SON MORTIFAGOS, CLARO QUE ESO LO SABRAS TÚ, QUE PARA ESO LOS CONOCES!! ¡¡¡QUE, ¡¡YA HAS SIDO PRESENTADA COMO SU NOVIA A SU FAMILIA??!! ¡¡ DESDE CUANDO VICKY ES TU NOVIO HE HERMIONE??!  
  
-¡¡ NO ES MI NOVIO, SOLO ES MI AMIGO, ADEMAS ES MUY SIMPÁTICO Y SUS PADRES NO SON MORTIFAGOS!!  
  
-¡¡CÓMO QUE NO ES TU NOVIO!! ¡¡ SE NOTÓ PERFECTAMENTE CUANDO VIN!! ¡¡ O NO ISTE ESO DE " NO HE PODIDO AGUANTAR TODO UNA DÍA SIN TI"!!- dijo ron imitando la voz de krum con un rintintin no muy cariñoso.  
  
-¡¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!! ¡¡ESO LO HA DICHO PORQUE ALLI NO TIENE AMIGOS Y SE SENTIRÍA SOLO!! ¡¡ADEMÁS, SI FUERA MI NOVIO, ¿¿A TI QUE DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA??!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡MUCHO!!!!- respondió Ron, se puso aún mas rojo, si se puede, ahora su pelo parecia descolorido comparado con su cara, por un momento parecióa avergonzado, que ese colorado no era por su enfado, pero al momento volvió a estar muy enfadado yrapidamente añadió- ¡¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y ME PREOCUPO POR TI, O ESO ES MALO!! ¡¡ NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS MUY BIEN PORQUE NO ME FIO DE ÉL!! ¡¡CÓMO LO VOY A HACER SI ES DE DURMSTRANG!!  
  
-¡¡PUES SI ES PORQUE ES DE DURMSTRANG QUE SEPAS QUE YA NO TE DEBES PREOCUPAR PORQUE ESTE AÑO SE HA VENIDO A ESTUDIAR EL EXTASIS DE INTERCAMBIO CON OTROS COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE A HOGWARTS!!  
  
El tono de piel de Ron cambió drasticamente, de rojo fuego a blanco nieve, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando a Hermione, sin creerse aún lo que acababa de oir: Krum se venía a Hogwarts, era lo que le faltaba, no solo él estaba asombrado ante la noticia, Harry y Ginny estaban igual que él, no tanto, a ellos no les importaba mucho que Krum se viniera a Hogwarts. Harry no comprendía por qué se ponía así Ron, Krum no era un mal tipo, es mas, antes de que conociera a Hermione era uno de los idolos de Ron. Pero ahora su amigo no lo podía ni ver. Ginny no parecía muy asombrada ante la actitud de Ron. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba Harry, antes Ginny se alejó de Ron y Hermione porque decía que quería que estuvieran solos. Tal vez lo que realmente pasaba es que a Ron ........ le gustaba Hermione. Bueno, no era la primera vez que lo pensaba, el año anterior, cuando pasó lo de la fiesta de Navidad también lo pensó, pero lo descartó de su cabeza porque si fuera así su amigo se lo habría contado. ¿O no?. Tal vez lo que le pasaba a Ron es que no aceptaba el hecho de que se hubiera enamorado de su mejor amiga. Bueno, cuando Ron se diera cuenta se lo diría, "tal vez este orgulloso va a tener que sufrir para darse cuenta de lo que siente por Mione" pensó Harry. " Supongo que Ginny se habrá dado cuenta, tiene pinta de ser muy observadora, además es simpática, y está muy guapa" "¡¡Otra vez!!" "¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?" "Ginny es la hermanita de Ron, a mí me gusta Cho". Entonces la voz de Ron lo sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos, parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta.(N/A: es una expresión).  
  
-¡¡CÓMO QUE SE VIENE A HOGWARTS A ESTUDIAR EL EXTASIS!!- Ron ya había dejado su estado de asimilación de la noticia y ahora volvia a estar totalmente rojo de ira- ¡¡NO DEBERÍA DE HABER TERMINADO EL COLEGIO!!  
  
-¡¡SÍ!! ¡¡PERO DEBIDO AL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS EL CURSO PASADO NO SE EXAMINO DEL EXTASIS, Y COMO ESTE AÑO, DEBIDO A LA ALIANZA DE LOS TRES COLEGIOS SE PRESENTÓ EN SU COLEGIO LA OPORTUNIDADDE UN TINTERCAMBIO, ÉL, JUNTO CON ALGUNOS COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE SE PRESENTÓ, Y AHORA SE VA A VENIR A HOGWARTS!!  
  
-¡¡LO VES HARRY!!- dijo Ron mirando a Harry "A mí no me metas"pensó Harry; Ron volvió a mirar a Hermione- ¡¡AHORA NO ME PODRAS NEGAR QUE TU Y VICKY SOIS NOVIOS!! ¡¡SE HA VENIDO A HOGWARTS SOLO PARA ESTAR CON SU AMADA!!  
  
-¡¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS Y NO LE LLAMES VICKY!! ¡¡SE HA VENIDO A HOGWARTS PORQUE ES MAS SEGURO QUE DURMSTRANG, NO SOLO POR MÍ!!  
  
-¡¡LO VES, ACABAS DE DECIR "NO SOLO POR MÍ" UNA DE LAS RAZONES POR LAS QUE VIENE A HOGWARTS ES PORQUE QUIERE ESTAR CONTIGO,¿VERDAD?!! ¡¡NO LO NIEGUES MAS!!  
  
-¡¡YA NO TE LO REPITO MAS RONALD WEASLY, VIKTOR KRUM Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS, TE ENTERAS!! ¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE SOY SU ÚNICA AMIGA!! ¡¡PERO COMO NO TE ENTRA EN LA CABEZA PUES DEJEMOS EL TEMA ¿VALE?!  
  
-¡¡VALE!!- dijo furioso Ron y se volvió mirando para otro lado, muy digno él. Hermione hizo lo mismo, ninguno de los dos se miraba a la cara.  
  
Harry y Ginny, al notar la tensión que había en el ambiente(N/A: no son idiotas como ese estúpido de Krum!!!! Cómo le odio!!!!!), y al ver que Ron y Hermione habían terminado de discutir, intentaron que se les pasara el enfado del uno con el otro sentandose los cuatro en un banco a seguir esperando a Sirius, mientras hablaban de temas estúpidos como: ¿has visto el último número de corazón de Bruja Hermione? o ¿Qué pasó en el último partido de los Chudley Canons Ron? Transcurridos 15 minutos desde la discusión Harry y Ginny solo habían conseguido que Ron y Hermione respondieran a las preguntas mendiante monosilabos. Por mas que lo intentaban, Harry y Ginny no conseguian que Hermione y Ron se hablaran entre ellos. Pero entonces apareció de nuevo la última persona que debería haber aparecido allí en ese momento.  
  
-Mierda....-no pudo evitar susurrrar al ver a Krum acercarse, con una sonrisa en los labios. ( a todos se les había olvidado que Krum iba a regresar).  
  
-Siento el rrretrraso Herrr...mio...ne, perrro es que me he montado en varrias atrrracciones, son muy diverrrtidas.- dijo Krum. Nuevamente, Ron volvia a tener unas terribles ganas de pegarle un puñetazo y borrarle esa estupida sonrisa de la cara.Pero se contuvo. Ya habían discutido lo suficiente el y Mione como que para ahora ella lo matara por tocar a "Su Vicky".  
  
-Así que te vienes a Hogwarts no Viktor?- preguntó Harry, para romper el incómodo silencio.  
  
-¡Ah ya os lo ha contado Herrr...mio...ne! ¡Pues sí! Me he venido de interrrcambio junto con otros 9 compañerros de mi colegio a estudiarrr este currrso a Hogwarts. Trras la marrcha de Herrr...mio...ne ayerrr, me quedé muy solo, así que le dije rrapidamente a mis compañerrros que nos vinierramos ya. Estamos viviendo los diez ahorrra mismo en la posada de El Calderro Chorrreante, en Diagon Alley. Nada mas llegar, dejé las cosas en la habitación y fui a casa de los padrrres de Herrr...mio...ne a decirrrle que había venido, allí, ellos me contarrron que estaba aquí contigo, porrr eso he venido. Porrr cierrrto, feliz cumpleaños Harrry.  
  
-Gracias.- dijo algo incomodo Harrry, Hermione y Ron seguian sin hablarse.  
  
-Oye Harrry, quien es esta chica tan guapa pelirroja, me suena perrro no se de qué.-dijo Krum mirando a Ginny. A Harry no le gustó la mirada que Krum echó a Ginny. Ginny se ruborizó. Se disponía a contestarle cuando su hermano se le adelantó:  
  
-Es mi hermana Ginny, y no la mires así, no vaya a ser que se ponga celosa alguien. -dijo Ron con odio, y con un rintintín en la voz al decir "alguien". Krum no comprendió la indirecta(mas bien directa, diría yo). Y se limitó a darle dos besos a Ginny. Hermione volvía a estar furiosa, no por los dos besos de Krum, sino por la indirecta de Ron, que ella SI había captado(N/A: otra que no es tonta, no como ese imbécil de Krum!!!!!). Parecía que iba a explotar otra vez, pero de repente se calmó. Hermione se acababa de dar cuenta de una cosa, una cosa muy importante. Tenía que deshacerse no pronto, sino prontísimo de Viktor. No era porque le molestara el chico, era porque Sirius aparecería en cualquier mommento, y no era plan de que Krum estuviera allí, ya que si fuera así no podrían hablar con él y no sabrian que pasó en la habitación tras la marcha de ellos.  
  
-Oye Viktor- dijo algo nerviosa Hermione, no sabía como echarlo (el enfado con Ron se había olvidado en ese momento). Todos volvieron su rostro hacía donde se encontraba sentada Hermione, cada uno con un gesto distinto (Krum sonriendo como un idiota, Harry y Ginny asombrados de que la chica por fin hubiera dicho al menos dos palabras seguidas en la última media hora, y Ron la miró por primera vez con un gesto de enfado pero con mucha intriga sobre lo que la chica querría decirle a su "Vicky").- Sabes, me acabo de percatar de que no te dije que me voy a pasar el resto del verano a casa de Ginny.  
  
-¿A sí Herrr...mio...ne? Pues no me lo habías contado. ¿Y cuando te vas?  
  
-No te lo han dicho mis padres? Pues hoy mismo, hemos quedado con los padres de Ron a las 9 en su casa. ¿Verdad Ginny?- Hermione lanzó una mirada de "di que sí rápido" a Ginny.  
  
-Ah, ah sí! A las nueve nos esperan!!- dijo Ginny rapidamente al ver la cara de Hermione. No sabía porque Hermione decía todo aquello, no tenían hora de llegada.  
  
-Pues si es así, que sepas que llegais tarrde, son las nueve menos cinco- dijo Krum tranquilamente, se heabía tragado la mentira.  
  
-¡Uy si es verdad! ¡ Corred vamonos que llegamos tarde!- dijo Hermione poniendo cara de preocupación, arrastrando a Harry y Ginny hacia la salida del parque, rumbo a la parada del tren. Ron los siguio, él y Harry entendian tan poco del comportamioento de Hermione como Ginny.- ¡Gracias por venir a buscarme Viktor, pero me tengo que ir! ¡Nos veremos en Hogwarts, ojalá caigas en Gryffindor con nosotros! ¡Qué pases un buen verano! ¡Adios!- dijo mientras se alejaba.  
  
-Ojalá, ya nos verremos en Hogwarrrts Herrr...mio...ne y me alegrro de haberrr vuelto a verros chicos.-Dijo Krum despidiendose con la mano, estaba algo triste porque Hermione, pero lo que era definitivo era que se había tragado la mentira- Ya os prrresentarrrre a mis amigos.  
  
-Nosotros también nos alegramos de haberte vuelto a ver Viktor, hasta pronto- dijo Harry, justo antes de cruzar una esquina y perder de vista a Krum.  
  
Pero al cruzar la esquina Hermione los paró de golpe, los pego a la pared y miro con cuidado por la esquina a ver si ya se había ido Viktor.  
  
-Uff, menos mal!!- dijo Hermione al ver que el chico ya se había marchado, bueno, regresemos.  
  
-¿Pero que te pasa Hermione? ¿Por qué has mentido a Krum?- dijo Ginny. Por fin alguien expresaba lo que el niño de la cicatriz y los dos pelirrojos sentian.  
  
-Pues para quitarmelo de encima.- Los otros tres se quedaron con la boca abierta.- No me mal interpreteis, no me molesta la presencia de Viktor lo que pasa es que me acordé de que estabamos esperando a Sirius, y que Viktor no debía de estar allí en ese momento.  
  
-Pues es verdad, no habíamos caído.- dijo Harry, Ron seguía sin hablar.- Bueno, volvamos a esperar a Sirius.  
  
Se volvieron a sentar en el banco a esperar. A Hermione aparentemente parecía que ya se le había pasado el enfado, estaba en medio de una animada charla sobre la última moda en túnicas, ahora se llevaban las de colores chillones.Ginny había visto a una chica extranjera con una túnica azul eléctrico el día anterior en Diagon Alley ( N/A: si Choichi, la chica es Dulce, de tu fic "S.O.S Hogwarts", se me ocurrió meterla por aquí y así hacerte promoción, es que hay que ayudar a los amigos, y esto para todos los lectores, echar un vistazo a ese fic que está muy bien!! ;D), que había ido con su madre a ver una tienda nueva que habían abierto. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía sin hablar con Ron, y este por su parte, volvía a comunicarse únicamente por medio de monosílabos a pesar de los múltiples esfuerzos de Harry para que hablara con él. Al cabo de una media hora de estar sentados, preocupados porque ya hacía una hora y media que habían dejado a Arabella y Sirius discutiendo, y estos aún no habian bajado, Harry y los demás (Bueno, mas bien Harry y Ginny, porque los otros dos...);decidieron subir a la habitación a ver que pasaba.  
  
Nada mas entrar en El Caldero Seco, el dueño los llamó.  
  
- Vosotros sois los chicos esos que vinieron hace una hora y media con un perro negro y una mujer iinconsciente, ¿no?- les preguntó.  
  
-Sí, ¿por qué lo pregunta?- dijo Harry intrigado, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.  
  
- Porque si venís buscando a la muchacha hace alrededor de una media hora bajó llorando las escaleras tiró un puñado de polvos flú en la chimenea y se fue, sin devolverme la llave, y aún peor, sin paga...- el hombre no pudo terminar la frase porque nada mas decir que ella se había ido los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo escaleras arriba, seguros de que en la habitación aún se encontraba el "perro".  
  
Nada mas llegar a la puerta de la habitación vieron que no estaba cerrada con llave, pero aún así llamaron a la puerta, nadie contestó, Harry se temía lo peor ¿Y si Sirius había hecho una tontería?. Así que abrió la puerta. No pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de alivio al ver a Sirius pero su estado no podía ser mas lamentable. Estaba aún peor que cuando lo vió la primera vez, tras salir de Azkaban. Y no porque estubiera demacrado fisicamente, estaba sentado en el filo de la cama. Estaba totalmente paralizado, con las manos en las piernas, mirando al vacío. Ni siquiera volteó la cabeza al oir pasar a los chicos. Se quedó igual que estaba. A Harry le preocupaba muchísimo su padrino, estaba realmente mal.  
  
-Si..rius- susurró Harry al verlo.  
  
Al parecer Sirius escuchó la voz de Harry. Al hacerlo giró la cabeza y miró a Harry, estaba realmente mal. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos que reflejaban que se había hartado de llorar, y las manos le empezaron a temblar. Empezó a mover la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero no podía gesticular palabra. Entonces sus ojos se empañañaron de lagrimas y empezó a llorar con amargura. Ahora los paralizados eran Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que estaban totalmente sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo, Harry jamás había visto llorar a su padrino. De pronto, entre sollozos, Sirius empezó a hablar.  
  
-Yo... yo no lo sabía, no sabía que estaba embarazada, lo único que quería era que no le pasara nada.- Dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras seguía llorando.- Le pedí perdón pero me dijo que no podía perdonarme, que le había hecho demasiado daño, abrió la puerta y me dijo "Adios Sirius", cerró la puerta de un portazo y se fue llorando. Yo no podía moverme, estaba paralizado, y la deje marchar,¡¡SOLO QUERIA QUE NO LE PASARA NADA!-repitió Sirius  
  
-Lo sabemos Sirius, no te preocupes, te creemos.- dijo Harry.  
  
-Si, vosotros sí... ¡PERO ELLA NO!-gritó Sirius.- ¡Ella piensa que yo no la quería, que si la hubiera querido lo suficiente se lo hubiera contado todo! ¡PERO ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡PRECISAMENTE LO QUE PASABA ERA QUE YO LA QUERÍA MANTENER AL MARGEN PARA PROTEGERLA! ¡NO HUBIERA PODIDO SOPORTAR PERDERLA A ELLA, QUE ERA LO QUE MAS QUERÍA EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡DEBÍ DE IR A VERLA TRAS SALIR DE AZKABAN! ¡PIENSA QUE YO YA NO LA QUIERO! ¡Y ESO ES MENTIRA PORQUE ES LA PERSONA A LA QUE MAS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡TODOS LOS AÑOS QUE ESTUVE EN AZKABAN ME LOS PASÉ PENSANDO EN TI Y EN ELLA! ¡ELLA ESRA MI VIDA! ¡AUNQUE ME HUBIERAN PILLADO DEBÍ DE IR A BUSCARLA Y DECIRLE LO MUCHO QUE LA AMO! ¡AHORA, POR NO HABERSELO CONTADO, YA NO ME QUIERE! ¡DEBÍ DE ARRIESGARME Y DECÍRSELO!¡TAMBIÉN PERDÍ A MI HIJO POR UN MALENTENDIDO! ¡Y ME LO MEREZCO, ME MEREZCO PERDERLA! ¡ELLA ES DEMASIADO BUENA PARA MÍ! ¡LO MALO ES QUE NO SÉ SI SOPORTARÉ PERDERLA PARA SIEMPRE! ¡LA HE PERDIDO HARRY¿LO ENTIENDES?ESTA VEZ LA HE PERDIDO DE VERDAD!¡ELLA ERA MI MEJOR AMIGA, MI AMANTE, MI TODO! ¡ERA MI VIDA! ¡ES MI VIDA!  
  
-Tranquilizate Sirius, seguro que consigues arreglar las cosas con ella.- dijo Harry en un tono,se puede decir, tranquilizador pero ni él mismo se creía sus palabras.  
  
-No Harry, no tiene remedio, perdí la razón principal de mi existir.- dijo Sirius y volvió a echarse a llorar. Y se fue al pequeño cuarto de baño a desahogarse.  
  
Esta vez lo dejaron llorar en paz, se sentaron los cuatro en la cama (que era de matrimonio, y como no había mas sitio donde sentarse pues se las apañaron allí los tres) y aguardaron a que se tranquilizara y saliera del baño. Pero Sirius no salió ni a los diez minutos, ni a la media hora, ni ala hora...Y a Harry, poco a poco se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos, había sido un día muy ajetreado así que estaba muy cansado, hasta que finalmente cayó dormido encima de la cama. Lo que él no sabía es que no era el único que se estaba durmiendo. A los diez minutos de dormirse Harry cayó rendido Ron, posteriormente Ginny y por último Hermione. Los cuatro placidamente dormidos cuando una carcajada los hizo despertarse de golpe.  
  
-¿No sois muy jovenes como para hacer ese tipo de jueguecitos?- dijo Sirius, por su voz parecía estaba mejor.  
  
"¿Jueguecitos?¿De qué jueguecitos habla?"se dijo Harry, pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba su padrino. Encima suyo, y dormida sobro su pecho se encontraba Ginny, pero no tenía una postura muy, como decirlo, "normal". La chica estaba recostada, con la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, una mano al lado de su cara y la otra, bueno, la otra se había desviado hasta la entrepierna de Harry, y en cuanto a Harry, él tenía los brazos rodeando a la chica, como abrazandola, (Harry a medida que se iba dando cuenta de la escena se ponía cada vez mas colorado) "¡Pero que hace Ginny aquí!" pensó Harry poniendose rojo como un tomate, entonces se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba la mano de la chica y ya es que parecía que la cara le ardía. Ella parecía no darse cuenta de nada, es mas, tranquilamente y aún dormida se movió un poco hasta darse la vuelta, lo que provocó una situació aún mas embarazosa: ahora la mano de nuestro Harry estaba sobre el pecho de la hermanita de Ron, y su mano seguía estando(la de Ginny) en el lugar X. Ahora Harry no es que fuera a explotar, es que le salió sangre de la nariz (con lo que Sirius se rió aún mas) y encima su entrepierna se había abultado, digamos que bastante.(Ginny seguía tan feliz ella soñando sin darse cuenta de nada). Harry se levantó de golpe echando a la chica a un lado, pero por increible que parezca, aún estaba dormida. Harry se puso al lado de su padrino, con la cara roja como un tomate, la nariz sangrandole y su "amiguito" bastante revolucionado.  
  
-¡¿Y tú de que te ries?!- le dijo Harry a Sirius, lo que provocó que riera aún mas fuerte. Parecía que la escenita al menos había servido para que se alegrara un poco, aunque seguía teniendo los ojos rojos. "¿Pero por qué me he puesto así?" se dijo a si mismo Harry "ella solo es la hermanita de Ron" entonces una segunda voz en su cabeza dijo: "Además es lógico una chica tan bonit...." Harry interrumpió sus propios pensamientos "¡Pero que demonios estás volviendo a pensar Harry Potter, ella es la hermana de Ron solo eso, ENTIENDES" se dijo a si mismo, Tratando de autoconvencerse.  
  
-Oye...Sirius- le duijo Harry aún totalmente colorado a su padrino- por favor no le digas nada de esto a nadie, y menos a ella- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Ginny, que seguia en la cama, placidamente dormida, con una sonrisa en los labios "parece un angel" pensó Harry, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla.  
  
-Que Harry, te gusta la hermanita de Ron ¿no es así?-preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa Sirius.  
  
-¡¡Pero que dices!! ¡Lo que pasa es que me da vergüenza la situación en la que nos hemos despertado! ¡¡Ella es solo la hermanita de Ron!!- dijo Harry aún mas colorado.  
  
-Vale, vale si tu lo dices.- dijo Sirius aún riendose  
  
-Pues claro que sí, además si Ron se enterara...pensaría cosas raras y me mataría, no le digas tampoco nada a él ¿OK?  
  
-Ok Harry, pero de todas formas no creo que le interese mucho, ya tiene lo suficiente con lo suyo.- Sirius señaló con la cabeza a otro lado de la cama, supuestamente e ahí estaba Ron.  
  
-¿¿Pero de qué habl...- Harry no pudo terminar la frase, giró la cabeza y se quedó boquiabierto.  
  
Ahí estaba Ron, durmiendo... encima de Hermione. Y la posición tampoco era muy decente por decir algo. Hermione estaba tumbada boca-arriba y Ron boca-abajo con la cara entre los pechos de Hermione.Las piernas le sobresalían de la cama, y tenía los brazos a los lados del cuerpo de Hermione, como rodeándola, pero sin pasar por debajo de su cuerpo. En cuanto a ella, para complicar aún mas la cosa tenía las piernas abiertas, con los brazos rodeaba a Ron,(igual que Harry antes a Ginny); y tenía una cara de felicidad absoluta. Nadie sabía con qué estaba soñando pero desde luego estaba muy feliz. Tras contemplar la escena, Harry se echó a reir, él y Sirius estuvieron riendose un buen rato hasta que Sirius dijo (aún sin parar de reirse):  
  
-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que los separemos, antes de que Ron se despierte y nos mate por no haberle avisado.  
  
-¡¡Si!! ¡Será lo mejor! Jajajajaja- dijo Harry.  
  
Se acercaron silenciosamente al lado de Ron, procurando no despertar a Mione.  
  
-Ron- dijo Harry en un tono de voz muy bajito para que solo Ron se enterara- Ron despierta- pero como este no reaccionaba pues empezaron a balancearlo de un lado a otro diendo- ¡¡Venga Ron despierta!!- no pudo evitar gritar pero de todas formas, ninguno de los tres durmientes de la cama se inmutó.  
  
-Definitivamente, los Weasly duermen como lirones.- dijo Sirius, al ver que ni gritandole se despertaba.- Y Hermione igual que ellos. Venga Harry a la de tres lo levantamos de encima de Hermione.  
  
-Ok. 1...2...¡3!  
  
Levantaron aRon de medio cuerpo hacia arriba, por un momento pudieron ver su cara, estaba tan feliz como Hermione, y parecía que no le gustaba la separación de los pechos de la chica, porque frunció el cejo y se movió(con los ojos cerrados), les dio un manotazo a Sirius a Harry para que lo soltaran y volvió a caer encima de los pechos volviendo a estar con la misma cara irradiante de felicidad que antes.  
  
-Creo que no hay otra manera Harry, Ron, perdóname- dijo Sirius justo antes de ¡plaf! Pegarle una bofetada a Ron en su sonruiente carita.  
  
-¡A!- gemió Ron. "Me duele la cara" pensó, abrió los ojos, y no pudo llevarse mayor sorpresa que la visión de lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Tenía una par de "tetas" delante de su bonita cara.- ¡¡oh Dios mío!- gritó rapidamente Ron y se levantó quedándo de rodillas delante del cuerpo de Hermione. Harry y Sirius se reían con todas sus ganas. " Que hacía yo con mi cara en medio de las tetas de...¡Hermione!" "Oh dios mio, me abré quedado dormido, y al moverme he terminado en esa posura"pensó Ron al darse cuenta de quien era, complentamente rojo, entonces miró a la chica, casualmente, su mini top(que era escotado y de botones por delante) tenía dos botones quitados, lo que le dejaba ver parte de su sujetador "No, por favor...no por favor, no te pongas así ahora" pensó Ron, dandose cuenta de que su "amiguito" se había alterado bastante, bueno mucho al ver así a Hermione , "Por favor, que no se haya dado cuenta de nada, por favor" miro la cara de Hermione que seguía en medio de su dulce sueño. "Está preciosa... ¡¡Pero que piensas Ron, es tu amiga Hermione TU AMIGA, te enteras!! " pensó para sí(n/a:si, parecido a lo que pensó Harry con Ginny, intentando auto convencerse) Entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry y Sirius y Harry estaban ahí, al lado suyo riendose.  
  
-¡No se os ocurra decir nada! ¡Y no os riais....- Ron no pudo terminar la frase, Sirius y Harry habían dejado de reirse de repente y en su lugar tenía n los ojos como platos.  
  
-No te vayas...- se escuchó a Hermione(estaba hablando en sueños) la cual extendió los brazos, agarró a Ron y lo tiró encima suya, y empezó a abrazarlo, Ron estaba inmovilizado, su cara ahora estaba mas roja que su pelo, casi echaba humo por la cabeza.Parecía que Hermione, tenía unos sueños muy "reales".Ahora la cabeza de Ron no estaba entre sus pechos, estaba a unos 5 cm de la cara de Hermione, que sonreia muy feliz "Oh, Dios mío, no me puedo mover" pensó Ron "Pero, pero que hace ahora?"  
  
Hermione empezó a dar vueltas por la cama, sujetando a Ron, de un lado a otro. Golpeó a Ginny, la cual cayó al suelo, pero seguía dormida.Entonces de repente Hermione se paró en seco, y dijo "Dame un beso..." Harry y sirius se quedaron tan paralizados como Ron, que ahora no solo estaba completamente rojo, y paralizado sino que tenía los ojos como platos. (N/A: suponemos que el sueño de Mione es uno de esos en los que agarras la almohada y te pones a besarla como si estuvieras con un chico, solo que en este caso ella SI ESTABA CON UN CHICO, pero es totalmente inconsciente de lo que hace). Entonces Hermione empezó a aproximar su cabeza a la de Ron. "Oh Dios, me va a Besar!!"pensó para sí Ron, mirando atentamente los labios de Hermione, que estaba a una distancia de los suyos de 5...4...3...2...1 centímetro y .....  
  
Hermione estaba besando a Ron que tenía los ojos como platos.  
  
Continuará...  
  
¿Despertará Hermione y se dará cuenta de lo que está haciendo? ¿Responderá Ron al beso de Hermione o se separará de ella? ¿Qué siente por ella? ¿Y Harry? ¿qué siente Harry por Ginny? ¿Se despertará Ginny algún día? ¿Se enterarán las chicas de lo que ha pasado? ¿Se recuperará Sirius de lo de Arabella? ¿Volverán juntos? ¿Joderá Krum aún mas las cosas?  
  
Toda las respuestas y mucho mas,(Como la llegada a la madriguera y el regreso a Hogwarts.) en el proximo capítulo.  
  
N/A: Bueno, por fin lo terminé, son las doce y veinte minutos de la mañana del día 29 de octubre y por fin he terminado el capítulo tres. Se que no es muy largo pero es que la acción solo acaba de empear. Os suplico que me dejeis reviews, de verdad, son muy importantes para mí, si no recibo al menos 10 no continuo, porque para que nadie lo lea... ¿Pensais que debo volverlo a Ron/ Hermione? Responded please. Se que este capítulo ha sido muy Ron/Mione, pero es que me encanta esta parejita!!!. Pero les van a pasar muchas cosas antes de estar juntos, al igual que a Ginny y a Harry, bueno, mejor no digo nada mas. Me han dixo por ahí que ponga un lemon pero creo que son mu xicos todavia para eso, ¿Qué pensais vosotros? Prometo responder todos los r/R, dadmes vuestras impresiones, consejos, lo que quereis que pase, decir lo malo que es el fic, etc. Pero tampoco seais muy crueles conmigo.El proximo capitulo va a ser mucho mas sobre los lios amorosos.( Mas? Se puede?). Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, hasta el proximo capitulo, un beso.  
  
Miyu Weasly Granger. 


	4. Al despertar

N/A: Hola a todos!!!!! Bueno no esperaba continuar tan pronto (ayer terminé el 3er capitulo) pero es que en menos de un día he recibido los 10 r/r que quería!!! Estoy contentísima de que os haya gustado el fic, no sabeis lo que me sube la moral leer los reviews, mil gracias por escribirlos. Quiero aclarar que mi fic es un fic que originariamente se iba a llamar "Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix" pero como todo el mundo pone ese título, y además resulta el enemigo principal de este libro (sin contar a Voldy) el Elegido pues decidí poner el título actual. Pero la Orden del Fénix saldrá y ademas tendra un especial protagonismo. Cambiando de tema, La escena de la cama del otro capitulo no fue planeada, se me ocurrió de repente, pensé que podía ayudar a muchas cosas posteriormente. Pues ya os dareis cuenta, de que yo pongo todo por una razón. Si no lo entendeis ahora, ya lo entendereis mas adelante. En el capítulo de hoy mi Ronnie lo va a pasar algo mal, por culpa de ese gilipollas de Krum (lo siento, se que me pongo muy borde al hablar de él, pero es que lo odio con toda mi alma, por mí lo me lo cargaba ahora mismo, pero es necesario de momento para la historia, pero desde luego, como me harte de él me lo cargo.); Harry conocerá a Ginny mas afondo. Bueno, espero que os guste este capitulo, me he estado comiendo un montón el tarro para buscar apellidos rusos, bulgaros, etc; la mayoría son de líderes políticos (sorry, no tenía otros a mano). Un kiss, espero ke os divirtais tanto leyendolo como yo voy a hacer escribiendolo.¡¡Ah, se me olvidaba!! Prometo mas escenitas como la de la cama. Hoy habrá también una situación algo comprometida (N:A: ha sido aplazada para el próximo capitulo!!! Jjajaja os dejo con la intriga!!!!).Bueno no me enrollo mas. Pero antes de empezar quiero dejar claro (aunque tol mundo lo sabe) que todos los personajes (a excepción de los que yo voy a inventar) son propiedad de la maravillosa, la fantástica (aunque también algo LENTA en escribir) J.K. Rowling además de todos los escenarios, etcétera. Ah, le dedico este chapter a Rupert Fan, a Kmila, a CurlsofGold, a Ginny132002, a todos los ke me leeis, a mis amigos de la Asuc, a Maria, a Bea y a mis amiga Maremoto (espero ke Paige pronto tambien). También a Pirra. Kisses.  
  
Respuesta a los reviews:  
  
-CurlsofGold: Jejejeje, lo siento pero no puedo despertarla, el lio del beso dara mucho de que hablar y creeme, quedara mejor ke no se despierte. Espero ke te guste este capitulo. Por cierto, me encantó tu fic de Hermione Granger: una vida olvidada. Espero ke hagas otro Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione pronto. Me alegra de todo corazon ke te guste el fic.  
  
-Pirra: Espero ke te guste. Yo es ke soy un pelin pervertida( o sea mucho) y se me ocurren paranoias de este estilo. Es ke la Rowling tendría ke ponerle algo mas de picante a los libros ke tienen 15 años no 10!!!!  
  
-Christine Daee: Siento el retraso, estuve malita, el proximo capitulo lo subiré antes lo prometo. Pero por favor, termina tu fic de la Orden del Fénix!!!!  
  
-Ginny132002: Gracias, me alegra ke te guste, se siente pero son demasiado jóvenes como para hacer un lemon!!!!  
  
-Maeda Felton: Yo tambien odio a ese hijo de puta de Krum!!! Ya lo matare algun día!!!! Espero ke te guste. Deja Review!!!  
  
-Van Sirius Black: Ya le tocara pasarlo bien a Sirius.....  
  
-Boricua 2002: Oh me alagas, no sabes lo ke me gustó tu Review. Me alegro ke te guste el fic. Leete este chapter y deja Review ok??  
  
-Ginny Potter: Espero ke te guste este chapter. -Rupert Fan: mi kerida amiga!!!!! Como me alegro de ke te gustara!!!! Espero ke te guste este chapter, y tu eres una perra porque no continuas tu fic!!!!!!! Grrrrr ( rugido de leon o algo asi). Es broma, eres genial tía, pero continua escribiendo.  
  
- Isis: Espero ke te guste y sigas leyéndolo!!! Deja un review al final!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter y El Elegido  
  
Capítulo 4.  
  
Hermione estaba ahí, tumbada en la gran cama, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas y besando a un Ron petrificado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con la mente, al igual que el cuerpo, paralizada. Al lado derecho de la cama, tirada en el suelo, se encontraba una Ginny Weasly durmiendo profunda y tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría en ese momento en la habitación. Al otro lado de la habitación, junto a la cama, Sirius y Harry se encontraban observando atónitos la "escenita". No podían creerse lo que estaban viendo. Lo que había empezado como unas "posturitas" raras debido a el movimiento de los chicos, (de todos, incluyendo a Harry, que se había despertado con Ginny tocandole cierta parte delicada) había terminado con una Hermione viviendo fervientemente su sueño y un Ron que no podía ni pensar.  
  
-La de veces que yo he soñado que beso a una chica y con lo máximo con lo que me he besado ha sido con la almohada.- Dijo Harry con la mirada fija en sus amigos.  
  
-Pues ella no está besando precisamente a una "almohada".- dijo Sirius, con la mirada tan fija en los chicos como su ahijado.- Oye será mejor que los separemos, porque Ron no se puede mover y ella parece estar disfrutando bastante del momento como para que vaya a separarse de él.  
  
-Sí venga vamos a separarlos. No vaya a ser que Hermione se despierte y se de cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Estoy seguro de que no volvería a mirar a Ron a la cara en la vida.-dijo Harry, acercandose a los dos "tortolitos", pero antes de acercarse cogió la almohada, que estaba en el suelo. Seguramente la habrían tirado mientras se movian.- Sirius tu levanta a Ron, yo le daré a Hermione rapidamente esta almohada antes de que vuelva a "trincarlo". Espero que no se despierte de pronto mientra le quitamos a Ron de encima.  
  
Pero justo cuando iban a hacerlo Sirius se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oido.  
  
-Tal vez él no quiera que los separemos.  
  
-Sirius, Ron no sabe lo que quiere.- le dijo Harry a su padrino de la misma forma que este hizo un momento antes. Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de Harry.  
  
-Bueno, vamos allá Harry. A la de tres.- dijo Sirius, ya calmado.- Uno... dos...¡tres!- gritaron los dos a la vez. Rapidamente, Sirius separó con algo de dificultad los brazos de Hermione del cuerpo inmóvil de Ron, y apartó el cuerpo del chico del de ella. Justo cuando Hermione empezaba a palpar en el aire buscando a Ron (mientras repetía una y otra vez "No te vayas, no te vayas por favor"); Harry le lanzó rapidamente la almohada (N/A:como si fuera un perro que puede morderte si te acercas demasiado!!!); y ella nada mas cogerla volvió a sonreir tanto como antes y a dar vueltas con la almohada. Parecía que no había notado la diferencia. (N/A: es que el pobrecito de mi Ronnie, estando tan paralizao como estaba no podía ni reaccionar). Cogieron a Ron entre los dos, y tras varios esfuerzos, ya que Ron estaba tan tieso como un palo, consiguieron doblarlo y sentarlo en una silla (que Sirius había convocado con la varita de Harry). Tras un minuto, Ron seguía sin reaccionar, por su mente solo pasaba un pensamiento "Me ha besado, Dios mio, me ha besado" se repetía una y otra vez, aún sin poder creerselo.  
  
-Ron reacciona!!!-le gritó Harry, al ver que seguía igual.  
  
Entonces, por fin, Ron abrió su boca y dijo con un tono de voz casi impercep:  
  
-Harry, Hermione me ha besado.- y dicho esto se sonrojo al máximo.  
  
-Ya lo sabemos Ron, lo hemos todo.-dijo Harry. Mejor no le decimos nada a ella, o no te podrá mirar a la cara nunca mas.- Vamos, no debe de afectarte tanto, a sido solo un beso, estaba dormida y no sabía lo que hacía. ¿Es qué tanto te importa un simple beso?- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.  
  
-¡¡PERO QUE TONTERÍAS DICES!!- gritó Ron ya echando humo por la cabeza de lo rojo que estaba, había pasado de parecer un muerto a estar completamente histérico- ¡¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA NADA!! ¡¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE MI PRIMER BESO ME LO HAYA DADO MI MEJOR AMIGA MIENTRAS DORMÍA!! ¡¡ESO ES TODO!! ¡¡CUALQUIERA ESTARÍA IGUAL EN MI LUGAR!!.  
  
-Ok Ron, no te alteres tanto, tu sabras.-dijo Harry, no se extrañaba lo mas minimo la reacción de su mejor amigo, ya no creía, ya estaba seguro de que a Ron le gustaba Mione.- Bueno, ¿y te ha gustado el beso Ron?  
  
-¡¡OTRA VEZ CON TONTERÍAS!! ¡¡COMO ME VA A GUSTAR SI ESTABA PETRIFICADO!!.- dijo Ron, tan histérico y colorado como antes.  
  
-Ah... entonces si no hubiera sido por eso te habría gustado ¿no?- dijo Sirius con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que su sobrino.  
  
-¡¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO!! ¡¡PERO CÓMO ME IBA A GUSTAR SI ERA CON MI MEJOR AMIGA!! ¡¡CON MI AMIGA!! ¡¡ NO ME INTENTEIS LIAR!!-gritó Ron ya es que el color de su cara era aún mas rojo que su pelo.  
  
-Vale, vale, no decimos nada mas.-dijo Sirius en tono tranquilizador.Y tras esto le susurró a su ahijado, de modo que Ron no se enterara- tenías razón, no sabe lo que quiere.  
  
En ese momento, la chica de pelo castaño enmrañado abrió sus ojitos marrones y al ver que estaba abrazando la almohada la tiró a un lado rapidamente y se reincorporó en la cama.  
  
-¡¡Ay me he dormido!! ¡¡Que vergüenza!!- dijo Hermione roja de vergüenza por lo de la almohada viendo a los chicos sentados al lado de la cama.  
  
Ron al verla, se puso aún peor que antes y empezó a sangrarle la naríz.  
  
-¡¡Ron te sangra la nariz!!- le dijo ella al ver el hilillo de sangre que salía de la naríz de Ron.  
  
Se levantó de la cama apresuradamente para acercarse a ver mas de cerca la nariz del chico, entonces él, al verla acercarse, se levantó de la silla corriendo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Ella al ver la reacción del chico se apróximó a la puerta, y empezó a llamar a la puerta del baño diciendo:  
  
-Ron, ¿te pasa algo?, sal que te voy a mirar la nariz a ver si te pasa algo,- al ver que el chico no salía empezó a gritar- ¿Ron? ¡¡Ron!!.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry y Sirius estaban otra vez riendose a carcajadas  
  
-Dejalo Hermione, no va a salir.  
  
-Porque no?-preguntó ella, (n/a: será muy inteligente, pero es que cuando ha un chico le pasa algo es to contigo tu no te das ni cuenta).- Bueno, ya saldrá.Lo que no me explico es por qué le sangraba la nariz.  
  
Sirius y Harry intentaban contener la risa como podían, pero parecían a punto de reventar. Ya un poco mas tranquilo le dijo Harry a Hermione.  
  
-Seguro que lo que le pasa es que tiene mucho calor y por eso le sangraba, hace bastante calor aquí.- mintió Harry para excusar a Ron.- Cambiando de tema. ¿Con qué estabas soñando que no parabas de dar vueltas abrazada a la almohada por toda la cama?- dijo Harry, de nuevo con su sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Yo??!!.- dijo Hermione roja como un tomate.- ¡No me acuerdo!- dijo muy falsamente, se notaba que se acordaba pero le daría vergüenza decirlo.- ¡¡Tal vez soñaba que jugaba al quidditch sobre tu saeta de fuego y por eso me agarraba tanto a la almohada!! ¡Je,je!- dijo Hermione con la risa mas falsa que Harry había oido en su vida.  
  
Hermione miró al otro lado de la cama, al suelo, cuando divisó a Ginny durmiendo.  
  
-¡¡Ginny!!- dijo acercandose a la pelirroja y balanceándola un poco para que se despertara. Ginny abrió los ojos (n/a: por fin!!!!!) y al ver a Mione se levantó automáticamente del suelo, y le dijo.  
  
-¡¡Me dormí!! ¡¡Que apuro!! ¡¡Siempre soy la tonta que tiene que dar la nota en todas partes!!- dijo poniendose levemente colorada al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.  
  
-No te preocupes Ginny, no eres la única que se ha dormido, Hermione también. -dijo Sirius. No dijo que los chicos también se durmieron porque quería evitar posibles preguntas sobre ¿Y donde se durmieron?, había prometido no decir nada.  
  
-Menos mal, no fui la única.- dijo sonriendo Ginny, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Harry.- ¿Tu no te dormiste Harry?  
  
Al notar la mirada penetrante de la chica, Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, y al escuchar su pregunta, aún mas colorado e intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo, le respondió.  
  
-¿YO? ¡¡No, yo me quedé con Ron aquí de pie esperando a que Sirius saliera del cuarto de baño!!.-dijo rapidamente. "Por dios que no me coja la mentira"pensó Harry "¿Por qué me vuelvo a poner tan nervioso?Ella es solo la hermanita de Ron." Entonces una segunda voz en su cabeza dijo "Además, es lógico, no es normal que te despiertes con una chica tan guap.." la primera voz interrumpió a la segunda " ¡¿ Otra vez con tus tonterías Harry?! Solo es la HERMANA de tu MEJOR AMIGO. Nada mas.Todo lo que me ha pasado ha sido que me da vergüenza haberme despertado así."  
  
-Sí, eso es- dijo Harry en voz alta, sin querer.  
  
-¿Has dicho algo Harry?- preguntó Ginny, al parecer había escuchado el murmullo.  
  
-Ah, no nada!-dijo Harry, aún nervioso.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿Y mi hermano?- dijo Ginny.  
  
-En el baño. Ha tenido una urgencia.-dijo Sirius. Entonces, Harry y él se echaron a reir, recordando lo que le pasaba a Ron.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué os reis?- preguntó la pelirroja- Hombres, quien los entiende.-dijo mirando a su amiga hermione.  
  
-Y que lo digas.- respondió ella.  
  
En ese preciso instante salió Ron del baño. Parecía mas calmado, ya no le sangraba la nariz y solo tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.  
  
-¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó Mione al verlo salir.  
  
-Sí.- dijo Ron, sin mirarla a los ojos, para evitar volver a ponerse como un tomate.- Hey Sirius, ¿y tú? ¿ya estás mejor?.  
  
-Bueno... mejor no, pero lo tengo asimilado. No sirve de nada que me deprima, además, no quería seguir amargando el día a todo mundo.- dijo Sirius poniendose un poco triste.- Oye ya son las Once y media de la noche, creo que deberíais iros ya a casa.- dijo mirando su reloj.  
  
-¡¡Es verdad, me acabo de acordar de que mama dijo que aunque no teníamos hora no llegaramos muy tarde!! Corred, vámonos. Adios Sirius, cuidate y ven a vernos.- dijo Ginny despidiendose de Sirius.  
  
-Adios Sirius.- dijeron a coro Hermione y Ron.  
  
-No te deprimas, ¿Vale?.- dijo Harry mirando a su padrino a los ojos- escríbeme y ven a verme a Hogwarts.  
  
-No te preocupes, iré, de todas formas tengo que ir bastante a menudo este año.-dijo Sirius dándole un abrazo a Harry.  
  
-¿A si? ¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigado Harry.  
  
-Por nada, por nada, asuntos secretos. No puedo decirtelo, ¿lo entiendes verdad?-dijo Sirius.- Si ves a Bella, por favor no le digas como me he puesto tras su marcha. Ah! Y cuidadito con lo que haceis en Hogwarts.- dijo mirando pícaramente a su ahijado.  
  
-Descuida.- dijeron los cuatro al unisono, tan solo Harry había pillado la doble indirecta.  
  
-Venga, transformate en perro.- Dijo Harry mirando a su padrino.  
  
-Ya voy, hay que ver la prisa. Pues antes no pareciais con muchas "ganas de iros".-dijo picaramente Sirius mirando a Ron y a Harry.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- dijeron las chicas al unisono intrigadas.  
  
-¡¡A nada!! ¡¡Tonterías de Sirius!! ¡¡Venga vamonos que llegamos tarde!!- dijo Harry completamente rojo.  
  
-Ja, ja, Sirius, muy gracioso, ya te la devolveremos algun día- le dijo Ron a Sirius.  
  
Sirius se transformó en perro y junto con los chicos, descendieron las escaleras. Ya en la entrada del hotel Harry le devolvió la llave al dueño y le pagó los gastos de haber estado medio día en la habitación. Tras esto, al llegar a la entrada del parque, se despidieron de Sirius definitivamente dandole una palmadita en el lomo.  
  
-Escríbeme ¿eh?- le repitió Harry antes de irse.  
  
Sirius ladró, como respuesta a la pregunta de Harry, algo así como diciendole que si. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo. Harry y los demás se acercaron a una especie de parada de autobus que había junto al parque.  
  
-Bueno el siguiente tren llegará en...- dijo Ron mirando su reloj- ...tres... dos... uno...  
  
¡¡¡Piii!!! Se escuchó el pito de un tren. De repente, delante de la "parada de tren" aparecieron unas vias de tren, y sobre las mismas, un tren con la apariencia de uno electrico.  
  
-Este tren no se parece en nada al de Hogwarts- dijo Harry mirando absorto el reluciente tren.  
  
-Es que este es un último modelo.- dijo Hermione.- El ministerio lo ha dispuesto para todos los magos y brujas que quieran transladarse a cualquier lugar sin chimenea.  
  
-Ah, algo así como un autobus noctámbulo.- dijo Harry.  
  
-Bueno, si, solo que este trabaja todo el día, por dentro es como un tren, y va mas rápido.  
  
De repente, una puerta del tren se abrió. Tras ella se podía distinguir la figura de un mago de unos 50 años con una túnica larga azul oscura de pie junto a la puerta.  
  
-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a el tren mágico a servicio de cualquier mago o bruja cuando lo necesite. Yo soy el supervisor. ¿a dónde desean desplazarse?.  
  
Era gracioso, a Harry le sonó bastante parecido a el discurso que le dio el conductor del autobús noctámbulo hace dos años, cuando se escapó de casa de los Dursley.  
  
-A casa de los Weasly, tercera colina oeste del bosque de mandragoras. (N/A:me inventé la dirección, no salía en los libros, o si????) -dijo Ron.  
  
-Está bien, son 2 galeones por los cuatro.Llegaremos en 5 minutos.- dijo el supervisor y estendió la mano para recibir el dinero del importe de los billetes. Harry se adelantó a que sus amigos pagaran y le entregó los dos galeones, a pesar de la insistencia de Ron para que no pagara.( n/a: se me olvidó ponerlo, pero Bella le dio a Harry dinero mágico antes de dejarlo en el parque). El supervisor cogió el dinero y se fue.  
  
Se metieron en el primer compartimento vacío que encontraron.  
  
-¿Es comodo este medio de transporte?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Comodísimo, ni siquiera sientes la velocidad a la cabeza.- respondió sonriente Ginny. (A Harry se le sonrojaron casi imperceptiblemente las mejillas).  
  
-La verdad es que ha sido un día bastante ajetreado. ¡Quién iba a decir que Sirius hubiera dejado embarazada a una chica!.-dijo Hermi.  
  
-Y que Krum iba a venir a buscar a Hermione.- dijo Ginny y se quedó tan pancha, pero se calló subitamente al ver la cara que había puesto su hermanito solo al oir el nombre del búlgaro.  
  
-Y que Hermio...- empezó a decir Harry pero se calló al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir que Hermione había besado a Ron. Y Ron no le habría perdonado jamás que se lo contara a ella.  
  
-Yo qué Harry?- preguntó la chica al ver que Harry se había callado.  
  
-Nada, que te dormiste, verdad Ron, ja...ja...ja(risa falsa)-dijo Harry .  
  
-Eh, si, si claro- dijo Ron completamente colorado,. Había vuelto a recordar lo del beso.- Ja, ja, y también se durmió Ginny.- dijo para aparentar tranquilidad( aunque no lo hacía muy bien).  
  
Ahora era Harry el colorado, se había vuelto a acordar de la situación de hace un rato en la cama. Las dos caras de los chicos en ese momento se podrían haber confundído perfectamente con dos rodajas de tomate.  
  
-¿Qué os pasa chicos? Estais muy colorados, ¿no tendreis fiebre?.- pregunto (la injenua de ) Ginny.  
  
-No, nada, nada, es que hace mucho calor aquí.¿No os parece?- dijo nervioso Ron abanicandose con la mano.- Mirar ya llegamos!!.  
  
En ese momento se escuchó por todo el tren una voz que decía (n/A: como con una amplificador de voz):  
  
-La Madriguera. Por favor, los que desembarquen en esta parada hagan el favor de descender por la puerta que aparecerá en la pared exterior de su compartimento. Gracias por escogernos para su desplazamiento.  
  
Los cuatro se levantaron y se pusieron a mirar a la pared exterior del compartimento. De repente, apareció una puerta corredera allí. La puerta se abrió automáticamente. Descendieron por la escalerilla que había salido a los pies de la puerta. Cuando Harry terminó de bajar alzó la mirada y no pudo evitar que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa al ver ante él la fachada de La Madriguera.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Entramos chicos?-dijo alegremente Ginny.  
  
Ron se aproximó a la puerta de la entrada, y giró el pomo de la puerta.  
  
-¡¡Ya hemos llegado!!-gritó Ron tras transpasar la puerta de entrada.  
  
Casi al instante, la figura de una mujer pelirroja algo rolliza y con una bata puesta apareció.  
  
-¡¡Por fin llegais!!-dijo con cara de algo de preocupación y enfado la señora Weasly.  
  
-Lo siento mama, ya se que no nos diste hora pero quedamos que llegaríamos temprano. Es que hemos tenido un pequeño lío.- dijo Ginny.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó una voz que procedía del salón. Pronto llegó hasta ellos la familiar figura del señor Weasly.- ¿No tendrá que ver con Quien-vosotros-y-yo-sabemos verdad?  
  
-Ay, no papa!! No exageres!!-dijo Ron  
  
-Es que hemos tenido un problema con...- Harry se calló, Ginny sabía lo de Sirius pero el Señor Weasly tal vez no. ¿Pero qué decía? Si la Señora Weasly lo sabía con toda seguridad se lo habría contado a su esposo.- ...con mi padrino.- terminó de decir Harry un poco bajo, como con miedo a una posible mala reacción por parte del Señor Weasly.  
  
-Con Sirius? Pero que ha pasado? No, no me digais que coincidió con Arabella??-dijo el Señor Weasly.  
  
-Pues eso mismo papa, lo has adivinado.- dijo Ron.  
  
-Co...como sabe usted lo de Arabella y Sirius??-preguntó tímidamente Harry.  
  
-Mira Harry, llevo muchos años en el ministerio de magia. Tus padres, Sirius, Arabella y algunos otros magos como... bueno da igual los nombres, la cosa es que eran magos muy importantes por diversas razones. Cuando metieron a Black en Azkaban por haber traicionado supuestamente a tus padres se formó un gran revuelo en el mundo mágico, no se podían creer que un mago tan bueno y el mejor amigo de James Potter hubiera sido el que los traicionó. Y por supuesto también se formó una muy gorda respecto a Arabella, había quien pensaba que ella estaba metida en el pastel. Pero yo la conocía y sabía que ella no era así. Yo fui de los que habló a su favor cuando algunos la acusaron. Ella estaba muy mal tras lo de Sirius. Solo empecé ha verla animada tras su mudanza a Privet Drive. Si no hubiera sido por ti ella no habría salido adelante. Hasta hace tan solo unas semanas no supe por boca de Molly y de Dumbledore que Sirius había sido injustamente encarcelado. Le dije a Sirius que se lo contara a ella pero me dijo que solo ellos podían solventar sus problemas. Luego, hace una semana, Bella me dijo que te irias a su casa y que allí te lo contaría todo. Esta mañana, Ron me contó que Sirius iría a veros al parque. Yo le dije que no era conveniente por que la persona que traía a Harry no debería de ver a Sirius. Pero antes de que pudiera contarles nada de lo de Bella y Sirius mi "queridísima hija" bajó corriendo por las escaleras completamente excitada, tiró a su hermano del brazo y se lo llevó gritando que no quería "hacer esperar a Harry". Al menos me dijo que Sirius no vendría hasta las ocho, por lo que pensé que ellos no se verían. Pero a las siete y media Bella se presentó aquí, dejó tu equipaje y me dijo que se iba que a las ocho había quedado contigo en la puerta del parque. En ese momento se me calló el alma a los pies, sabía que se iban a encontrar, pero Dumbledore me había hecho jurar que no se lo dijera a ella. Así que ella se despidió de nosotros y salió sonrientemente por la puerta porque decía que iba a ir a despedirse de ti aunque no te llevara el equipaje. Ya hora me contais que se encontraron. ¿Y que pasó?.  
  
-Pues verá...-Harry le contó a los Señores Weasly todo el lío de la pelea de esos dos.-...y eso es lo que pasó.  
  
-Dios mío Arthur! Ha sido peor de lo que creiamos!! Dices que ella perdió un hijo al enterarse de que habían metido a Sirius en Azkaban?- dijo alarmada la Señora Weasly.  
  
-Así es.- dijo Hermione( A/N: esta es la primera vez ke habla en casa de los Weasly).- Y lo peor es que aunque Sirius le ha explicado todo ella no se lo cree, dice que el no la quiere y que deberia haberselo contado.  
  
-Bueno chicos, en eso no me direis que ella no tenía un poco de razón. No me mal interpreteis, se que Sirius la quiere, pero a mi entender debería de haberselo contado todo.- dijo el Sr Weasly.  
  
-Vale, demos por zanjada la charla, que ya es muy tarde. Esos dos se quieren y seguro que terminan zanjando sus diferencias y volviendo a estar juntos.- dijo la Señora Weasly.  
  
-Esperemos.- dijeron los cuatro adolescentes a coro.  
  
-Cambiando de tema, con la conversación se me ha olvidado saludaros.- la señora Weasly se acercó a Hermione y le dio dos besos y un abrazo- Hermionelinda estás preciosa, ¿Dónde has pasado las vacaciones que te ha favorecido tanto?.  
  
Ron soltó un gruñido al oir la pregunta de su madre, pero (gracias a Dios) no dijo nada.  
  
-Bueno, ehh, he estado en diversos sitios.- respondió algo incómoda Hermione.  
  
-Y tu Harry, has crecido mucho. Ya estás hecho todo un hombre.- dijo tras esto Molly Weasly dandole un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo a Harry.- Hermione, tus padres vinieron mediante la red flú y nos trajeron tu equipaje. Nos dijeron que te habían dejado una bolsita con dinero mágico en el baúl. Y ahora niños, todos a dormir que ya es tarde.  
  
Harry y los demás se despidieron de los señores Weasly y subieron por las escaleras hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras ascendían, Harry pudo escuchar que habían empezado a hablar sobre Sirius y Arabella, pero decidió no escuchar mas porque ya estaba bastante hartito del tema por hoy.  
  
-Bueno chicos, nos vamos a dormir.- dijo Ginny y tras esto els plantó un beso en la mejilla a Harry y a Ron.- Que descanseis.- Harry se sonrojó levemente.  
  
-Eso, descansad, que hoy ha sido y un día muy movidito.- dijo Hermione, y repitió el mismo gesto que Ginny. La cara de Ron se volvió del color de su pelo.  
  
Las chicas se metieron en su dormitorio, mientras que Harry y Ron se metían en el de Ron, donde habitualmente dormía cuando iba a casa de los Weasly. Tras ponerse los pijamas, Harry empezó a desempacar su equipaje. Ron le ayudó.  
  
-Oye Ron, ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana que está tan cambiada?.- le preguntó de repente Harry a Ron.  
  
-Pues no sé, está muy rara. Todo empezó hace como dos semanas, se había pasado desde que llegamos de Hogwarts llorando encerrada en su cuarto,. Y de repente, un día sale como si tal cosa con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo en sus labios. Y todo esto a que viene Harry?  
  
-Bueno, es que me ha llamado la atención lo cambiada que está.  
  
-Si, si ya. He podido notar perfectamente como te ponias como un tomate al verla, o cuando te ha dado un beso de buenas noches. Jajajaja.  
  
-Eso es mentira!! Lo que pasa es que me llama la atención lo cambiada que está!! Además, mira quien habla, el que solo verle la cara a Hermione se pone como su pelo!!.- le dijo algo colorado Harry a Ron.  
  
-Eso si que es mentira!!! Lo que pasa es que me da vergüenza despues de... de eso que ha pasado hoy en el dormitorio del Caldero Seco.- dijo Ron completamente rojo.  
  
-Bueno bujeno vale, tu sabras lo que dices. ¿Fue tu primer beso verdad?  
  
Bueno... si. -dijo timidamente Ron.  
  
-Y ahora confiesa, ¿te gustó el eso o no?- dijo Harry tímidamente.  
  
-Otra vez con tus tonterias Harry Potter?! Me voy a dormir!! Buenas noches!!.- dijo Ron, y tras esto se metió en su cama.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todos en la madriguera se habían levantado muy temprano, así que cuando Harry y Ron bajaron se encontraron a todos los demás desayunando. No solo estaban los gemelos, también estaban Bill y Charlie, y las chicas por supuesto. -Buenos días dormilones.- dijo la señora Weasly al verlos.  
  
-Buenos días. - dijeron los aludidos al unisono.  
  
-Y Percy mama?. -dijo Ron.  
  
-Ya sabes hijo que últimamente llega muy tarde a casa, no sabemos a donde llevará a su novia pero llega tardísimo. Está aún durmiendo.  
  
-Donde llevará, y que estára haciendo con su novia, mama.- dijo Fred. Todos los presentes, a excepción de los Señores Weasly se echaron a reir.  
  
-Tu hermano es un chico muy decente!!- dijo la Señora Weasly en tono protector.  
  
-Si, si decente...- susurró George con tono irónico.  
  
Oye chicos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, Sirius me ha regalado un juego, si quereis podemos estrenarlo.-dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Cuál Harry?- preguntó Mione.  
  
-Pues el "Mundiales de Quidditch forma parte de ellos".  
  
¡¡¡Si!!! ¡¡Ese es el mejor juego de quiddith del mercado!! ¡¡Y es carísimo!! ¡¡Corramos y vamonos a jugar!!.- dijo ron completamente entusiasmado.  
  
Vale, pero antes, podriais pasaros por nuestro cuarto los cuatro?.- dijeron los gemelos a la vez.  
  
-Ok.-dijo Harry.  
  
Terminaron de comer, y apresuradamente subieron los seis escaleras arriba acambiarse. Harry se puso su equipación nueva de los Chudley Canons y Ron una vieja túnica de Quidditch que tenía. Harry cogió el juego y bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras. Justo antes de entrar en el cuarto de los gemelos escucharon un murmullo proveniente del cuarto de las chicas.  
  
-Que no Hermione, que yo no juego.  
  
-Como que no? Tu vas a jugar como que yo me llamo Hermione Granger.  
  
-Es que yo no tengo escoba  
  
-Mala escusa señorita, el juego proporciona las escobas.  
  
-Es que.. no he jugado nunca delante de nadie, siempre me dedico a lanzar mi vieja quaffle sola en mi habitación por ese aro.  
  
-Pues ya es hora de que nos demuestres a todos como lanzas. Así que ya sabes, ponte la túnica y a jugar.  
  
Tras escuchar la conversación( A/N: Que cotillas ^_^), Harry y Ron llamaron a las chicas (que ya se habian vestido, por si alguno piensa otra cosa). Hermione llevaba una túnica de quidditch morada y una cola alta. Ginny, por su parte, llevaba una túnica roja con los bordes dorados y levaba el pelo recogido en una trenza.  
  
-¿De donde has sacado esa túnica de quidditch?.- preguntó ron intrigado a su hermana.  
  
-Es que yo, ha diferencia de ti, ahorro y me he podido comprar esta túnica.¿A que es bonita Harry?.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.  
  
-Eh,... si es preciosa. Te queda muy bien.- dijo Harry espabilandose, se había vulelto a quedar como un idiota mirando a Ginny. "Otra vez Harry" pensó " Parece que no has visto una chic en tu vida" " Además ella es solo la HERMANITA DE RON"  
  
Bueno, vamos a ver que quieren Fred y George¿no?.-dijo Hermione, y dicho esto se aproximaron al cuarto de los gemelos.  
  
Toc, toc.(tocaron a la puerta).  
  
-Se puede?- preguntó Ron.- Es que llevan todo el verano en cerrados en su cuarto haciendo cosas, no sabemos seguro que será, pero yo estoy seguro que tiene que ver con los Sortilegios Weasly.- le dijo a Hermione y Harry.  
  
-Adelante!!.- se oyo una voz proveniente del interior de la habitación.  
  
Entraron, hay en medio se encontraban Fred y George con las túnicas de quidditch del colegio puestas y sonriendo picaramente ocultando algo a sus espaldas.  
  
-A ver, que quereis, que tenemos prisa por bajar a jugar.- dijo Ron ansiosamente.  
  
-Es que ayer fuimos a Diagon Alley... -empezó George  
  
-... y nos acordamos de vosotros- terminó Fred. Los gemelos se apartaron, y dejaron a la vista cuatro regalos encima de la cama. Cada uno llevaba un trozo de pergamino encima en la que ponía el nombre correspondiente del destinatario del regalo.  
  
-Dios mío una túnica de gala nueva!!.- dijo Ron tras abrir su regalo. Era una túnica azúl, pero era un azul muy peculiar, porque depende del lugar desde el que la vieras era azul oscura, azul celste o verde mar. Y tenía reflejos plateados.- Además es bonita!! Gracias!! .- dijo dandole un abrazo a sus hermanos.  
  
-De nada, no ibamos a dejar que fueras hecho una facha otra vez al baile de navidad, nos dabas vergüenza ajena.  
  
Ginny abrió su regalo, era otra túnica de gala, pero esta vez era plateada, con un dibujo de un dragon chino negro y dorado en la espalda, y el ejido era una mezcla entre licra y erciopelo (A/N: Yo me lo imagino como un kimono japones, pero sin los lacitos, sino entero de una pieza).  
  
-Fred, George, es precioso!!!! Un millon de gracias!!- dijo plantandole un beso en la mejilla y abrazando a los gemelos.  
  
-Necesitabas una túnica de gala para este año, ¿no?. Además, eres la unica chica Weasly y te debes de ver deslumbrante. Anda pruebatela.  
  
-Si, luego me la pruebo pero no pienso enseñaros como me queda hasta el baile!!!  
  
-Oh, no teniais que haberos molestado chicos!!!- grito Mione y se abalanzó a abrazar a los gemelos con un libro entre los brazos "Cómo conseguir ser la mejor bruja de tu colegio" ese era el título del libro.  
  
-Es que lo vimos y nos acordamos de ti.  
  
-Gracias!!- Harry y le dio un abrazo a los gemelos, con su regalo en los brazos.Era una camara de fotos mágica.  
  
-Para que nos hagas muchas fotos cuando este año volvamos a ganar la copa de Quidditch.  
  
-¿Pero de donde habeis sacado todo el dinero?- preguntó Ron, aún contemplando su túnica sin poder creerselo.- ¿No estareis metidos en algo sucio?  
  
-No digas tonterias, ademas, a ti eso que te importa. La cosa es que tienes una túnica nueva ¿No? Que importa de donde hemos sacado el dinero.  
  
-Bueno vamos a dejar los regalos en la habitación y volvemos a buscaros para ir a jugar, ¿ok?  
  
-Está bien, alijeraros, y tu Harry, puedes esperar un momento?- dijo George.  
  
Una vez hubieron salido los demás del cuarto Fred se acercó a Harry con otro paquetito pequeño.  
  
-Harry, jamás podremos agradecerte el que nos dieras los mil galeones del premio del Torneo el año pasado.- dijo Fred  
  
-Por eso hemos decidido, además de regalarte una cámara por tu cumpleños, darte nuestro segundo tesoro mas preciado (A/N: se supone que el primero era el mapa del merodeador), la multillave.  
  
Harry abrió la cajita y encontró dentro una llave aparentemente normal de oro.  
  
-Con ella puedes abrir todas las puertas de Hogwarts, aunque tengan hechizos que no te permitan entrar. Dependiendo de la cerradura, la llave se amolda a la misma.  
  
-Gracias chicos, pero no la merezco.  
  
-Claro que si, solo queremos que la cuides como un tesoro.  
  
-Lo haré, lo juro.- Y dicho esto Harry subió las escaleras y dejo sus dos nuevos regalos en su baúl. Tras esto, bajó junto con Ron al jardín, donde les esperaban los demás.  
  
-Bueno, que función vamos a desempeñar cada uno?.- dijo Harry.  
  
-Como es obvio tú de buscador y nosotros de golpeadores. A ron se le da bien parar cosa, mas de una vez a parado una de nuestras vengalas y nos la a tirado él.Puede ser el guardian- dijo George.- Y las chicas pueden ser cazadoras. ¿Podreis?.  
  
-Por supuesto.- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Pero nos falta otro cazador.- dijo Fred.  
  
-El juego puede poner jugadores suplentes.- dijo Harry  
  
-Puedo ser yo el cazador?.- Una voz procedente de la cocina los llamó. Salió de ella Charlie.- Hace tiempo que no juego al quidditch.  
  
Genial!! Con Charlie de cazador ya tenemos asegurada la victoria!!-dijeron los gemelos ¿Contra quien jugamos?- dijo Harry.  
  
-El último mundial de quidditch, contra bulgaria!!! Seremos Inglaterra!!!- gritó entusiasmado Ron. Se notaba que tenía ganas de darle una paliza a Bulgaria. " Qué casualidad" pensó Harry.  
  
Harry selecciónó lo que le habían pedido y en uno 10 segundoss sus ropas se habían convertido en la equipación del equipo de Inglaterra y tenían en la mano una Saeta de Fuego cada uno.  
  
-Empìeza el partido.- gritó el locutor, era Ludo Bagman (bueno una réplica), lo que hizo que a los gemelos se les erizaran los pelos del brazo al oir su voz y les entraran unas ganas locas de ir al cuarto del locutor a cargarselo. Pero era un simple juego,así que decidieron desahogarse despues lanzandole bludgers a los jugadores ficticios de bulgaria. El partido comenzó. A la salida de la réplica de Krum, Harry pudo notar como Ron, a su lado emitia un bufido y se le tensaban los músculos. Definitivamente, iba a ser un partido entretenido.  
  
Nada mas comenzar el partido, Ginny Weasly (para sorpresa de todos) se apoderó de la quaffle y, esquivando a las copias perfectas de los cazadores bulgaros y a las bludgers lanzadas por los golpeadores del equipo contario, lanzó la quaffle con tanta potencia que el guardián de ese equipo no pudo pararla y la metió en el interior de un aro. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, nadie se esperaba que Ginny fuera tan buena, a los diez minutos de partido ya iban Inglaterra 80 Bulgaria 0. Es que ademas, Ginny jugando codo con codo su hermano Charlie (a/n: el mítico y guapísimo Charlie Weasly!!!! Ah, es ke adoro a estos pelirrojos!!!) era invencible. Pero no solo lo realmente buena que era Ginny había llamado a todos la atención, sino también el hecho de que Ron por su parte también era muy buen guardián, realmente bueno, no le habían metido ni una quaffle, a pesar de que las pocas veces que los cazadores búlgaros se habían apoderado de la misma habían tirado a los aros con una fuerza sorprendente. Harry no sabía bien si lo que pasaba era que realmente Ron era muy buen guardián o que tenía unas ganas enormes de darle una paliza al equipo del ficticio Krum. Harry estaba de nuevo absorto mirando como Ginny esquivaba a los cazadores bulgaros, cuando de repente escucho un grito de Bagman que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento:  
  
-Parece que Krum ha visto la snitch, se ha tirado en picado!!- gritaba  
  
Harry miró rápidamente en busca de Krum. En efecto se había lanzado en picado tras un pequeño punto dorado que se movia rapidamente. Harry se lanzó tras él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, iba a ser imposible alcanzarlo, ya lo daba todo por perdido hasta que de repente una bludger cruzó el cielo como un rayo y dio de lleno a Krum en la cabeza, tirandolo de la escoba.  
  
-Bien!!!- se oyó un grito.  
  
Pero Harry no tenía tiempo para mirar de quien procedía el grito, alargó un poco mas el brazo y...  
  
-Si!!! Potter ha cogido la snitch!!! A pesar de la falta del guardian ingles, Inglaterra ha ganado el partido!!!- se oyo gritar a Bagman.  
  
"¿Pero que dice? ¿Cómo que falta por parte del guardi..an...- Harry no terminó la frase, miró hacia los aros, Ron no estaba allí, buscó a los gemelos con la mente, y no pudo evitar reirse tras presenciar la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Fred estaba en el suelo del campo de Quidditch, y George mirando hacia su izquierda con los ojos como platos. A su izquierda se encontraba, en el lugar que debería ocupar Fred, Ron con el palo de golpeador gritando: -Si!!!! Lo conseguí!!!!- decia eufórico Ron. Al parecer él HABIA SIDO EL QUE LANZO LA BLUDGER. Hermione se acercó a Ron con cara de pocos, por no decir de muy pocos amigos.  
  
-Pero que demonios has hecho Ronald Weasly!!!- gritó Hermione- Como se te ocurre tirar a tu hermano de la escoba y quitarle el palo de golpeador!!!.  
  
-Que pasa es que también te vas a enfadar por que le halla dado un golpecito a un muñeco imitador de tu VICKY!!! Es que si no le daba ese imbecil iba a coger la snitch antes que Harry!!!  
  
-Eso no excusa!! Has quebrantado las reglas!!!.  
  
"Ya están otra vez" pensó Harry. Harry pulsó el botó de salir, que había salido de repente en el mango de su escoba. Se volvieron a "transportar" al jardín Weasly, Hermione y Ron seguían con su acalorada discusión, mientras, Fred, Geroge y Charlie se iban riendose a carcajadas hacia el interior de la Madriguera. Ginny por su parte se aproximo a Harry.  
  
Se ve que mi hermano tenía ganas de darle un buen golpe a Krum, por mucho que intente fingir.- dijo la pelirroja sonriente.  
  
-Aja, pero a nosotros no nos engaña, a que no?- le dijo Harry.  
  
-No, jajajjaa.  
  
-Oye Ginny has jugado muy bien, podrías presentarte a las pruebas para ser cazadora ahora que Angelina se ha ido.  
  
-Bueno, me lo pensaré.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.  
  
Pasaron los días, y asi las semanas, a Ron y a Hermione ya se les había pasado el mosqueo por lo del partido, pero en todo el resto del verano no jugaron ni una sola vez contra Bulgaria. YA solo faltaban 4 días para la vuelta a Hogwarts, todos estaban muy inquietos, dentro de dos días iban a ir a Diagon Alley a comprar los materiales para este curso. Acababan de terminar de comer, la señora Weasly les había pedido que fueran a desegnomizar el jardín, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.  
  
-Yo voy!!!- gritó Charlie.- Dios mío Viktor Krum!!!- gritó Charlie tras abrir la puerta. Todos se quedaron de piedra tras escuchar el grito, por no hablar de Ron, al que se le acababa de caer un plato al suelo.  
  
Los gemelos, Bill y el Señor Weasly corrieron hacia la puerta.  
  
Oh Señor Krum, somos grandes admiradores suyos!! Por favor haga el favor de entrar!!! A que debemos el placer de su visita??.- dijo completamente euforico el Señor Weasly, parecia que deberas admiraba a Krum.  
  
-Viktor!!! Somos Fred y George!!1 Estamos en Hogwarts y te vimos el año pasado en el Torneo pero no tuvimos el placer de conocerte!!! Somos tus mas fieles admiradores!!!- gritaron Fred y George.  
  
-No!! Yo soy su mas ferviente admirador!! Veo todos sus partidos por la television mágica!!.- gritó Charlie.  
  
No yo!!!  
  
Los Weasly empezaron a discutir sobre cual era el mayor admirador de Krum.  
  
-Grracias, me halagan ustedes. Es que yo venía buscando a Herrr...mio... ne. Está aquí??- dijo Krum elevando el tono de voz para que lo escucharan los Weasly.  
  
-A Hermione???.- preguntaron todos asombrados a la vez.- Si está aquí pasa por favor.  
  
Krum pasó a la cocina seguido de 5 cabezas pelirrojas que se arrastraban a sus pies como si el fuera el rey del mundo.  
  
-Como pueden rebajarse tanto por un estupido como este.- susurró Ron mirando a Krum con cara de asesino.  
  
-Tu hace un año estabas igual.- dijo Harry muy bajito.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho?  
  
-Nada!!!- mintió Harry.  
  
Hermione estaba en medio de la cocina, terminando de ayudar a la señora Weasly y a Ginny a recoger la mesa antes de irse al jardín. Se quedó blanca al ver a Krum entrar en la cocina (A/N:se supone que las chicas estaban en la cocina y no se han enterado del timbre).  
  
-Hola Viktor, que sorpresa...  
  
-Her... mio... ne, es que querria verrte antes de volverrr a hogwarrrts.- dijo Krum  
  
-A si!!! Pues quedate a dormir que esta noche ibamos a hacer una acampada en el jardín!!!- gritaron entusiasmados los gemelos.  
  
-Bueno, esta bien si ustedes me dejan, me quedarre encantado  
  
-Si!!!!- gritaron el resto de los varones Weasly, a excepción de uno que emitió un grito muy diferente.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!- Gritó Ron.  
  
Continuará...  
  
¿Soportará Ron pasar una noche junto a Krum en su casa? ¿Lo echará de una patada en el culo? ¿Lo asesinará con un cuchillo de cocina mientras duerme? ¿Terminaran Harry y Ron confesando sus respectivos sentimientos hacia las chicas? Mandará Hermione a tomar por saco al estupido de Krum? Todas las respuestas y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo.  
  
N/A: Siento el retraso!!! Es que este capitulo es larguisimo, tiene 34 paginas, así que lo he dividido en dos, en el proximo capitulo pro fin conoceran a unos mellizos que daran mucho de qué hablar, será la acampada, Harry y Ginny se bañaran a solas en una laguna y volveran a Hogwarts!!!! Si me dais 10 reviews en menos de 5 días prometo subir el proximo capitulo de aquí al sabado!!!! Por favor mandarme Reviews o no continuaré. Kisses. Miyu WG. Los amo. 


End file.
